7 Steps
by Raven100104
Summary: 7 Steps into a new life. 7 Steps he took to hurt her any way he can. 7 Steps closer to breaking. Will he be able to take those 7 steps to her heart and fix all that he had broken? Moe.
1. Step 1

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT PLOT!!! JB IS FROM **AN EPISODE OF HANNAH MONTANA **Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. 7 steps to the top of the boat as Miley Stewart breathed in the ocean air. The sea seemed to clear away everything, all the tears, the sadness, and the bad memories she's been through in the past. It's a brand new beginning.

Looking around, her eyes immediate caught three boys. The oldest was declared one of the sexiest men alive with the most impeccable instrumental skills of his generation, especially in guitar. His romantic personality made tweens around the world swoon. The youngest was beyond adorable. With sensitiveness mixed with a sense of maturity, any girl would bow down to his feet. But neither of them caught the eyes of Miley Stewart like he did. Yup, that one that fell on live television, the one that busted his head for a youtube video, the one that made her smile every time she saw his eyes sparkle. And he was none other than Joseph Adam Jonas.

"Mile!" Robbie Ray chuckled, nudging his daughter out of her daze as everyone boarded the ship. It was ready to take off on a one week cruise!

"Wha-Huh? What daddy?" Miley smiled, her eyes glued on the three (or one) boy(s) chatting away just a small distance before her.

"Since you have a tour with them soon, why not use this cruise to get to know the boys? You know, to chill before the big tour? You four get 2 rooms so might as well. Go on." He encouraged as Miley grinned. Never the one to be shy, she strutted up to the teen sensations with her head held high and a confident smile plastered on her face.

"Hey guys, I'm Miley Stewart! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Miley giggled, extending her hand to the curly haired brother.

"Nice to finally meet you too Miley slash Miss Hannah Montana! I'm so excited for the tour!" He flashed a lopsided grin as Miley shook his hand gently, her eyes sparkling. "I'm Nick by the way."

"Yup, the cute sensitive one." Miley laughed and turned to the other curly haired bro. "You're Kevin, the cute romantic one."

"That's me! Haha we're gonna be roommates! Well maybe." Kevin chuckled, shaking her hand. Miley smiled even more when she turned to the last boy.

"And you're Joe, the cute funny one!" She giggled, extending a hand warmly. Joe simply glanced at it before turning away, leaving her hanging. Miley's smile quickly faltered as her arm limped against her body, staring at Joe's retreating form. She opened her mouth to speak but was surprised when nothing came out. Nick and Kevin were staring at their brother as well. As a gentleman, boy was that beyond rude.

"So um…Miley, would you like to have lunch with us on the deck?" Kevin offered quickly to avoid the awkward silence.

"No uh…it's okay…" Miley murmured, disappointed. "Maybe some other time…"

"Come on Miles, it'll be fun! Just us three, what do you say?" Nick urged, extending a hand to her. However, Miley's mind still wandered back to him.

"What about Joe?" She whispered quietly as Kevin threw an arm around her.

"Don't worry about him, he'll come around. Now let's get lunch, shall we?" He smiled in a brotherly fashion. Miley stared at the two Joni then a smile slowly crept back onto her lips.

"Okay."

"Awesome." Nick grinned, linking arms with her as the trio made their way to the restaurant, letting the boat sail further away from mainland.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, this is amazing!" Miley smiled as she dug into her food. Foods on cruises sure were fancy. The two boys laughed alongside her as they too began eating. The mood was light and enjoyable until-

"Oh look who decided to show up." Kevin remarked as Joe slouched between his brothers with a scowl on his face. "Lighten up dude, you're ruining a nice meal."

"What's wrong?" Nick whispered as Joe simply glared at the brunette across from him. Miley looked down and began poking her food. "Joe, stop it."

"Stop what?" He said through gritted teeth, making Miley bowed her head even more as a sick feeling swirl in the pit of her stomach.

"Excuse me." She whispered, getting up to leave.

"Miley wait!" Kevin stood up as well, in a failed attempt to grab her. "Miley!"

"I'll go see what's wrong." Nick offered as he ran after her while the eldest glared at Joe.

"What's with that attitude?" He spat. Joe shrugged, finishing Nick's food. "Joseph stop it, okay? I'm sick of you acting this way. If you're gonna go on tour with her at least be nice. I don't know what your problem is with her, Miley's really nice. But you need to sort out your own issues."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley! Miley are you okay?" Nick cried, rushing into the unisex bathroom where Miley knelt on the ground. "Miley what's wrong?"

A cry was soon followed by Miley throwing up into the toilet. As a friend, Nick quickly pulled her hair up.

"Hey, are you okay?" He whispered, helping her up as Miley staggered to the sink, rising out the disgusting taste. "Miley…"

"I'm fine, thanks for coming after me." She smiled weakly, taking the handkerchief Nick offered.

"No prob. Why are you-"

"Sea sickness." Miley quickly said, wiping her mouth. Nick glanced at her skeptically but shrugged it off as he wrapped an arm around her waist and aided her to one of their rooms. **(Remember they have 2 booked for "before the tour party" and they have to share)**

"There we go." Nick smiled as he sat her down on a bed.

"Thank you." Miley chuckled weakly as she glanced around. Their bags were all brought in already, now it's a matter of who's rooming with who.

"JOE, STOP BEING SO CHILDISH!" They heard someone yell from the next room. Nick opened the door connecting the rooms only to see Joe scowling and Kevin looking very pissed off.

"What's going on?" Nick whispered to avoid anymore arguments Joe may start with his new best friend.

"Nothing." Joe grumbled, pulling a pillow on his head. "Go away."

"Before you fall asleep on me, we have to decide on the room arrangements."

"I thought you and me are sharing a room." Kevin said to Nick as Joe shot out of bed.

"No way in hell I'm rooming with that-that- diva that thinks she's everything but I don't really give a damn. Oh look I'm Miss Montana, everybody look at me!" He mocked in a high voice.

"I'm sorry you think I'm like that…" Miley murmured dejectedly from behind Nick as all three turned to her in surprise.

"Miley he didn't-"

"No it's fine Nick. I'll just go book another room, or I can go with my dad." She whispered, turning away. Nick grabbed her instantly.

"No Miles, you'll room with me. Kevin wouldn't mind." He smiled as Kevin nodded approvingly.

"Sure?"

"Positive." With a toothy grin, Nick pulled Miley in a warm embrace. "Now go lay down before you throw up again."

"She threw up?" Kevin questioned after Nick closed the connected door.

"Sea sickness but I doubt it. I bet there's something else." Nick sighed, then glared at Joe. "No one with sea sickness would agree to go on a cruise for a week without pills."

"Maybe she likes to be an attention-whore." Joe spat as Kevin kicked him off the bed. "OW!"

"You deserved it."

Next door, Miley heard every word, loud and clear. Every since her pappy…left, she's never been this happy. And when she did, it seemed like the one that could make her happy decided against it. With salty tears streaming down her cheek, she slowly drifted to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley…Miles wake up…" Miley groaned, slapping the hand away. "Come on Miles."

"Whaaat?" She said gruffly, finally opening her eyes. "Kevin?"

"Hey." He smiled, pulling her up. "We're gonna go 'explore' the boat, as Nick likes to call it. You in?"

"Okay!" Miley chirped excitedly, jumping out of bed. Half way out the door, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Will um…will he-"

"Don't worry, that douche is sleeping." Kevin laughed whole heartedly before pulling on her hand. "Come on!"

"Wait, sleeping? What time is it?"

"Midnight." Kevin winked. "Which is why we call it 'exploring' in the dark." He grinned with a XD face.

"What? Looking for treasure?" Miley joked.

"That's exactly it." Nick emerged from the darkness, making her jump. The brothers laughed. "Fun isn't it?"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Jonas." Miley laughed at her roommate before turning to Kevin. "You too, other Jonas."

"Alright, let's go." Kevin switched into spy mode as he threw each of his members a walkie talkie. "Any information, let the others know. Remember, it's the 'Do Not Enters' that are fun." With a sly wink, the eldest disappeared into the darkness as Nick crept into a vent. Miley stood there, dumbfounded and flabbergasted. They were for real?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley quietly glided towards the very top of the boat, in search of something interesting from the birds-eye-view. Her stealthy footsteps were light and the ones of a cat. She, against the wall, saw a dark figure towards the head of the ship. Beneath the starlight, his short hair blew in the wind as she crept up behind him. Thinking he probably boarded this ship as a fan of hers or the Jonas Brothers', Miley thought to give him a little surprise and maybe freak him out a bit. Unknowingly, the figure turned around and ran straight into her.

"Ow! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Miley asked quickly from the ground. Her head dropped as soon as she say who the person was—Joe.

"Watch where you're going, fat whale." He spat bitterly as Miley's stomach turned again. Tears sprang to her eyes and she tried to conceal it with her hair. With another glare, Joe walked off. Miley sobbed as she ran back to her room, throwing up in the toilet once more. The hot brine blurred her vision as she pushed her stomach, forcing herself to hurl. Seconds later, numerous footsteps were heard as Miley felt her hair being pulled back.

"Miley! Miley stop! Stop it!" Nick cried, pulling her away from the toilet.

"No! No I'm not done!!!" Miley resisted, not willing to let go as she forced out more food.

"Miley!" Kevin yelled as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, ripping her away. Nick guided her to the sink to wash then to the bed.

"Miley don't listen to Joe. We heard him over the walkie-talkie. Don't listen to a word he said." Nick whispered kindly as Miley cried into his shoulder. With an arm around her, Nick softly rubbed her back.

"He's right Miles, Joe's an ass. You're not fat in anyway, he needs to get his eyes checked. You're like the most beautiful girl ever, brother's honor." Kevin grinned, hugging Miley from the other side. "Don't make yourself throw up anymore okay?"

"Okay…" Miley murmured, glad to have her new found friends…or even brothers.

"See? Told you she's a total famewhore. Not to mention a fatass slut!" Joe sneered against the wooden frame of the door. "Who else would try to get attention from the most famous band around?"

"Joe shut the hell up!" Kevin spat, throwing a pillow at him. Big headed much? Joe laughed mockingly before slamming the connected door. Miley shuddered. She could almost feel his rage and hatred creeping under her skin—and she let him in. What frightened her the most? She didn't know why he was treating her this way. Kevin rested his head in his hands with a sigh then murmured, "I've never seen him like this…not since that-"

"I know Kev. I know." Nick murmured, then turned to Miley with serious eyes. "Listen Miles, whatever he says to you, no matter what it is, don't listen. He'll only hurt you. And I swear if he ever-"

"That's enough. She gets it." Kevin said and Miley nodded.

**Miley's POV**

Whatever or whoever that made the sweet, carefree boy act like a complete bastard must be penetrating through his deepest fears and bringing them out of the darkest patches of hell…at least that's what I chose to believe, because Joe wasn't like that, I just know. He was my comfort when Jake hurt me. He was my smile when I frown. He was my happiness when I'm sad. He was my…inspiration—even if he didn't know it. And no one that had such an impact on me could be the bad guy.

I don't know why, but it hurt so much just to hear him say that. I thought he was the guy every girl dreamed. I thought he would be sweet, kind, and cheer me up when I'm down. I thou-I thought he could be my friend, especially since our tour was coming up. Every time. Every time he does that…I don't even know what he has against me…it just…that feeling in the pit of my stomach, in my chest…wh-what scares me the most—I don't even know him…yet he has such an effect on me that it was unreal… I knew I was stepping into a lion's den…and I'm not turning back until I've seen him. The real him…even if he tear me to shreds with the sharpest of teeth.

"Miley? Miley are you okay?" Nick whispered soothingly as he pulled me in his arms. I smiled a little. He really was the sensitive one. My head hit his chest softly as he pushed me onto my bed. Needless to say, he was the first one that actually opened up to me.

"Get some sleep Miles." Kevin smiled kindly as he tucked me in and turned out the lights. Before I knew it…

**Regular POV**

"Wow…she is tired." Nick said quietly, collapsing on the bed next to Miley's.

"I don't blame her." Kevin said with the same volume, walking towards the connected door. Sighing deeply, he turned away, giving the sleeping Joe a sad smile before hopping onto his own bed.

Joe opened his eyes as soon as he found his brother unconscious. Gulping down the silent tears, he hastily wiped the away with the back of his sleeve. Pulling the pillow over his head as the soft fabrics muffled out his quiet sobs…

Miley clutched the blanket to her body, desperately searching for warmth. Sure, it was a new beginning into a new world, but the only thing that mattered was whatever tomorrow will bring into her life.

Miley knew she had a long way to go because after all…

He's taking 7 steps here…

It's only the beginning…

It's only the

**First Step**


	2. Step 2

The sun shimmered over the vast blue waves as Miley stared out the windows, deep in thought. Rough night.

"You alright?" Nick groaned tiredly from the next bed, digging his fist into his eye. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Just thinking," said a hoarse whisper. Miley could hear a loud sigh behind her as she felt her bed shift. The next moment, a pair of strong arms was tightly wrapped around her body. Miley couldn't help but smile a bit. "What are you doing?"

"Miles…" Nick began with yet another heavy sigh. "Seriously, stop worrying about Joe. We know you respect his opinions or whatever but just…please don't. You'll hurt yourself and get a massive headache. I know he's my brother and all but just…I think you're a great girl and I don't want to see you throwing up or things like that."

"Thanks Nick." Miley whispered after a moment of silence. "You're really sweet."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." He smiled, getting up while gathering some clothes. "I'm gonna go change."

As soon as the bathroom door closed behind the curly haired Jonas, the connective door opened, revealing a worn out Joe. Miley's head instantly snapped his direction. His hair was untamed and his shirt was wrinkled, looking as if he just rolled out of bed.

"M-Morning Joe." Miley whispered quietly, whether it's out of shyness or fear we might never find out.

"Morning." Joe mumbled with a small smile before something flashed across his mind and his smile turned into a low growl. "Wait, what did you do to my brother you ugly skank?!"

"I- I-" Miley was taken back by the sudden change in attitude as her blue orbs turned glossy in the blink of an eye.

"JOE!" She heard Kevin scream from the next room as a pillow flew to his head, narrowly missing by a centimeter. The next second Kevin was holding Miley while glaring at Joe. "It's okay Miles, let's go get some breakfast." Miley gulped back the tears as Kevin guided her to the door.

"Why bother Kev? She can lose a few pounds." Joe smirked, his arms crossed proudly, his eyes taunting. "Maybe a little more than a few. Did I say a little? I meant a lot."

There goes it again, that feeling in the pit of her stomach. With a hand over her mouth, Miley ran into the bathroom and pushed Nick out of the way. Hanging over the toilet, she began to hurl once more, leaving two Jonases shocked and eye-wide. Joe however, leaned on the wall coolly as if nothing happened.

"Puh-lease." He laughed, mocking. "No one can throw up from that comment other than such an attention-whore. While you're at it, might as well cough up your brain. I mean it's not like it's doing much up in your head anyway."

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Kevin hollered. He had _never_ yelled at anyone like that, let alone his own brother. Joe jumped inwardly but kept his composure as Nick helped Miley to her bed. Joe approached the duo with a smirk, leaning down to Miley's level and getting in her face. Miley whimpered as Joe's smirk widened. Satisfied, he stood back up.

"Now that I've taken a closer look…BOY are you UGLY!" Nick's head whipped towards his brother as he jumped on Joe with all his might, all too happily introducing his fist to Joe's face. "Dammit Nick, get the hell off!"

"Then shut the hell up!" Nick screeched as Kevin watched from the sidelines, thinking Joe needed a little lesson. Miley however, was horrified. But she did notice one thing when the boys rolled on the floor—Joe never, not even once, hurt Nick. As the youngest was about to raise his fist again, Miley seized the perfect opportunity to jump in.

"Nick wait! Don't!" Nick sighed as Joe pushed himself off the ground, sending Miley a look before walking out without a word. Kevin sighed, no longer knowing what to do. Why, just why, did Joe hate this girl with all his guts?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

All morning, Joe was nowhere to be found. That is until Nick spotted him flew by their table in the speed of light. Taking a last sip at his drink, Nick stood up.

"Excuse me guys." He smiled, following his brother as Miley and Kevin watched his retreating form, wondering where he was headed. Nick was able to find his brother, staring into the ocean with an emotionless face on the back of the ship.

"Hey man." He whispered, resting his elbows on the rail, just like Joe.

"Hey buddy." Nick sighed.

"Joe, I'm sorry. It didn't matter how mad I was, I still shouldn't ha-"

"Hey, hey, it's all good." Joe smiled at the younger Jonas, his dark eyes kind and forgiving. Nick looked up at him, his similar chocolate eyes met his as he wondered how the guy before him can be so cruel to Miley, his new best friend.

_'Joe, what really happened?'_ Nick asked mentally, staring at his big brother with sad eyes. This Joe was the one he wanted, not Joe the bastard. After all, the real Joe was sweet, funny, caring, loving, loyal, and most of all, he would do anything to protect the ones he love. He was the boy that saved Nick when he was diagnosed with diabetes and he was also an inspiration to people all around the world-- including Miley. "Go with me to get a drink?"

"Of course lil' bro." Joe grinned, throwing an arm around fro bro. Just as they were about to leave, they turned around to come face to face with none other than Miss Miley Stewart herself. Great timing.

"I- I was j-just- I…" Miley stuttered, finally looking down to the ground wordlessly. Joe's glare returned as his arm around Nick limped to his side.

"Miles…" Nick murmured, looking from her to Joe as if he were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Ahh dilemmas, don't we just love them?

"What are you doing here my dear? Lost your broom?" Joe mocked as venom dripped from his voice. "Or better yet, your pole?"

"Joe! Jesus Christ!" Nick hissed, holding onto Miley tightly, preventing her from doing anything that might cause self-harm. "Shhh, don't listen, remember what I said, don't listen to him Miles…"

"I-I can't, Nick I can't!" Miley cried, as her enemy, the tears, threatened to fall.

"Please Miley, try. You have to try." Nick begged, he didn't want to see people he loves hurting anymore. Miley nodded shakily as she bit her lip from quivering. However, once she did, she lost control as her teeth sank into her skin, the taste of blood filling her mouth. "Joe! Do something!"

"It's not my fault the attention-whore wants your attention." Joe shrugged but didn't walk away either.

"Miley stop it! Miley you're bleeding!" Nick can say what he wanted, but Miley was enjoying this new feeling—the feeling of physical pain that can take away from her heartache. "Miley Ray Stewart!!! Dammit!" Without thinking over his actions, Nick grabbed her face and slapped her—not to the point where it had hurt, just to the point that made her stop for a few seconds. "Miley!"

"Do it again, harder," Miley smiled almost deliriously, leaving Nick with not much of a choice. Grabbing her shoulders, he pushed his lips against hers as Joe's jaw dropped in shock. Something weird flashed through his eyes and disappeared as soon as it came. Miley's eyes widened as she too, bore her eyes through the youngest Jonas. Finally comprehending what happened, Miley pulled away, clutching the boy tightly. Nick smiled a bit before his arms dropped to her lower back, soothing her the best he can.

"Now I can add slut to the list." Joe sneered beneath his breath as he stuffed his hands deep in his pocket before walking off. Typical.

"How does he do that to me?" Miley's voice muffled through Nick's plaid shirt. "H-How?"

"I don't know…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Miles! Jump!!!" Nick waved from the pool as Miley laughed at the two from her sunbathed chaise.

"No way! It's too cold!" She yelled back, closing her eyes and she relaxed in the sun. Joe was of course, no where to be found when Miley showed off her amazing body. Suddenly, a cool breeze washed over her as her sun disappeared. Groaning, Miley opened her eyes to see a wet Kevin hovering over her with a mischievous smirk. "God, get off, you're getting me wet!" Miley laughed as Kevin shook his hair, allowing water to drip all over her.

"You're going in the pool missy!" He grinned, easily swinging her over his shoulder.

"Eeeeeeeeep! KEVIN!!!" Miley screamed, kicked and pounding on his back. "NO!!! STOP!!! DON'T DROP ME!!!!!!"

Too late. With a grin, Kevin hopped in the icy water, sending shivers down Miley's spine. She trembled, hugging herself as she glared at the eldest Jonas. Kevin smiled innocently with water dripping from his face. "KEVIN!"

"Well 'technically' I didn't drop you…I came down with you!" He grinned, laughing as she pouted to Nick. Nick chuckled and held her close, giving her warmth as he rubbed her back.

"Aw it's okay Miley." He cooed, putting his arms on her waist to push her to sit on the edge of the pool.

"Slut." Joe coughed as he passed by in his shorts. Miley's head snapped towards him while chewing her bottom lip. As soon as his glare met her eyes, she dropped her head.

"Joe, stop. Please?" Nick whispered with begging eyes as Joe sighed deeply, sitting on the edge opposite from Miley.

"You wanna come in or just sit there?" Kevin smiled softly as Joe let himself into the pool, leaving Miley alone as she looked down, kicking slowly to make small ripples in the water. Things got quiet for a moment as the Nick and Kevin huddled in a corner, Joe further away. Miley saw them eyeing her constantly as she grew more and more self conscious—until Nick finally spoke up.

"Miles!!!"

"Wha-yes?"

"Are you okay?" Miley looked at him weird.

"Yea of course. What do you mean?" Nick gulped, looking to Kevin.

"You don't look…too good…you're face is so white and…" Kevin trailed off as Joe rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What?" Miley whispered, a little shocked that her strong voice came out so small.

"A little thin Miley. You look a little thin…" Nick said, swimming over to her. "Are you hungry or anything? Did you eat?"

"Pshhht yea of course I did…what are you talking about?" She laughed it off, looking away. "I'm just a bit thirsty that's all. I'll go get a drink." As soon as she stood up, the color flew from her face as her head spun rapidly. Seeing Miley stumble, Nick was immediately detected something wrong—something out of the ordinary. Miley staggered due to her dizziness and landed straight back in the pool.

"MILEY!!!" Both curly-haired Jonas screamed, jumping towards Miley as fast as they can. Even Joe was on his feet—this was no act.

"Miley! Miles talk to me!!!" Nick yelled, brushing the hair from her ghostly face. Miley's shallow and uneven breathing, her thinness and thirst, made Nick came to one single conclusion. "HELP ME GET HER OUT OF THE WATER!"

Kevin and Nick carefully pulled her out, setting her in a warm area in the sun.

"Kevin get something sweet and a lot of water!" Nick ordered as Kevin sped off. He winced as she gasped in pain.

"W-What happened?" Miley moaned weakly. "I'm so dizzy…"

"Here." Joe mumbled, carelessly tossing his towel on her face.

"Joe!"

"Keep her warm." He muttered as Nick sighed, wrapping it around Miley tightly.

"Joe can you get my stuff for me?" Nick begged as Joe sighed and ran for 'it.' Miley groaned once more as she clutched onto Nick tightly, her throat dry.

"I'm thirsty…" She murmured hoarsely as Nick smiled sympathetically, running his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, Kevin's getting it." As if on cue, Kevin appeared with a plate of sugar coated doughnuts and bottles of water.

"Here." Kevin said, out of breath as Nick took it graciously. He lifted Miley's head as literally chucked water down her throat. Just then, Joe came back with a black bag as well. Nick quickly pulled out 'the stuff.' It contained his insulin and a machine used to test the blood's sugar level. Pulling off the cap, Nick took Miley's finger and quickly pricked it, allowing blood to run onto the little peace of metal.

87

It was low—way too low.

"I-Is she okay?" Kevin asked as Nick stared at the machine in shock.

"No…" He whispered. After Miley eased her thirst, she was able to treat the dizziness a little. Suddenly, Nick knew what he had to do. He turned to the person that pulled him from death's grasp when he was first diagnosed—Joe. "What do I do?"

"Feed her, get the sugar level up." Joe said simply, looking at the ocean as if he didn't care just one bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked, kneeling next to Miley.

"Better. Thanks guys, you saved my life." She smiled gratefully at them. She then looked to Joe, who stood a good distance away with his arms crossed. "Thank you too." She mouthed, knowing he saw her. Joe was about to walk away but stopped abruptly in his tracks.

"Your blood type." He asked, more like demanded.

"B positive." She murmured, still weak.

"Same as Nick's." Joe hinted, then left without another word.

"You can use Nick's insulin!" Kevin exclaimed in realization. "I knew he didn't hate you Miles."

"It doesn't matter. If he didn't tell her that she was fat, she wouldn't have stopped eating. I know everything Miles, I know." Nick stated sternly, watching his brother's retreating back. "She could've died."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tired?" Nick chuckled as Miley began to doze off on Kevin's shoulder. "The movie's almost over.

"Mmmm…" Miley groaned, getting comfortable as her big brother wrapped an arm around her, he too, dozing off. Joe sat alone on the next bed, his eyes fixated on the screen with an emotionless face. One look and anyone could tell he wasn't really watching. Suddenly, a cry for help followed by a splash of water snapped Miley back to consciousness. "What was that?" She asked, alarmed.

"What?" Nick looked at her, confused.

"That noise! Didn't you hear? Like something fell in the water!" Miley jumped, suddenly nervous.

"Ugh Miles…sit down…" Kevin groaned, trying to sleep. "It's a fish hitting the boat~" Just as he said that, there was yet another cry.

"No! There it is again!!!" Miley yelled.

"I didn't hear anything Miley." Nick stared out the window. "Did you hear anything Joe?"

Joe simply shrugged, neither confirming nor denying. Miley groaned in frustration. Something about that noise just bothered her—a lot. As she was about to run out to see what happened, the PA spoke up:

"_There was a man pushed into the ocean by a person wearing black mask and outfit, reported by a witness. All passengers please stay with someone at all times and don't leave your rooms at night. We will investigate this as soon as we reach land. The man is said to be armed but the situation is currently under control. Please be careful at all times."_

Miley looked to the boys, shocked. Nick quickly stood up to lock all the doors as Kevin secured the windows. Miley's phone suddenly rang.

"**Mile?!"**

"Daddy! Are you okay?" Miley cried worriedly, her white knuckles clutching the phone tightly.

"**I'm fine babydoll, can I speak to one of the boys?"** Robbie Ray asked, concern evident in his tone. Miley nodded and handed the phone to Nick.

"Yes Mr. Stewart? Yes sir…I understand…I will…you too sir…will do." Nick said into the phone and handed it back to Miley. She, with a worried look, instantly snatched the phone.

"Yes daddy?"

"**Bud, I want you to stay with them at all times alright? Even if you're going to the bathroom. Be safe Miley."** Miley sniffled at her father's words but agreed anyway. **"Bud don't cry, everything will be okay."**

"Okay daddy. You too. Goodnight."

"**Night baby."** Miley gulped and hung up, her heart uneasy.

After the movie ended, Joe and Kevin left to their room and Nick too, quickly fell asleep. Miley glanced at the boy in the next bed, her heart pounding fast as 'what ifs' rushed through her mind. Finally, she pulled up the blanket to her head.

Yet another problem added on to her recent discovery of low blood sugar.

Joe's constant teasing didn't help either.

Miley still had a long way to go…but will he help her get there?

Either way, she had to keep going, even if she were afraid. Lifting her foot, Miley took another step, her

**Second Step**


	3. Step 3

"OH PUH-LEASE! Like you've never done it!" Joe screamed from one side of the room.

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT SO HARD TO BELIEVE!" Miley fired back for the first time as Nick tried to hold her back. Joe, Miley. Miley, Joe. They just can't seem to get along very well…and guess what? One of them is a big headed, conceited ass!

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A FAMEWHORE?! A SLUT!? DID I MENTION UGLY TOO?" Joe yelled back with venom dripping with every word. (Notice how he carefully avoided mentioning her weight XP) Miley gasped as tears stung her eyes. She turned away, shutting them in as the hot brine threatened to get out.

"JOE WOULD YOU STOP!?" Kevin hollered, trying to stop the fight and horribly failing. "This is the most ridiculous fight ever! How is it even possible to fight when you just woke up!?"

"What do you want from me?" Miley sobbed into Nick's chest as she broke down, shaking violently. Never had anyone said that to her before, and even if they did, never in her wildest dreams would she expected that person to be Joe Jonas. "What d-did I ever do to deserve th-this?"

"You. Lived. God I wish people like you don't exist, but it seems like we're both gonna be disappointed. Why don't you do us a favor and jump off a cliff. Preferably the one's with sharks or rocks underneath." With that, he slammed the door in her face, again leaving his brothers to comfort her. Miley's head snapped up. He's not getting away so easily this time.

"JOE WAIT!" She shoved the door open, catching up with the middle Jonas, making him face her.

"Have you decided what cliff?" Joe smirked, his arms crossed.

"If you wanted me to die so badly why did you save me yesterday?" Miley murmured, tears glistening in her blue orbs. "Why?"

Joe bit his lip as he cursed beneath his breath—that was a good question. Suddenly, he began laughing bitterly.

"That's what too much sun can do to a person. Honestly, I don't give a damn about you OR your life" He spat as he turned his heel, walking away. "Go jump off the boat for all I care. You're probably next anyway."

Miley stood there, horrified as she watched his retreating back. How would she be able to last a whole cruise with this guy? Let alone a whole tour? The guy that hated her so much…the guy that she loved…so much…and he wanted her dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley? Miiiiiiiley~ " Kevin called, waving a hand in front of her face. "You never said a word since this morning…"

"Yea sure…" Miley mumbled nonchalantly, not really listening as she spaced out once more, drawing small circles on the table as the ocean wind brushed her tear stained face.

"Miley what did Joe say to you?" Nick spoke up, concerned.

"Yea sure…" Kevin and Nick shared a worried look.

"Miles what's one plus one?"

"Yea sure…"

"Would you guys like something to drink?" A waitress asked with a smile as she immediately caught Miley's attention.

"Can I see a menu?" Miley asked timidly, shocking the brothers that she even talked at all. The waitress simply grinned and handed it to her. Scanned over the drinks column, Miley pointed her finger on one. "This one please?"

Nick and Kevin literally climbed over the table to see what she had ordered. Their shocked faces gave it all away.

"BRANDY? YOU CAN'T DRINK THAT!" Kevin exclaimed, banging his fist on the table. Before he can finish his sentence, Miley already zoned out once more. Seriously Joe, death?

"Miley what are you thinking?!" Nick shook her as Miley simple rested her head on his shoulder. "Miley…"

"Shhh…it's fine…I'll just have a little." She murmured, closing her eyes. "I promise…just a sip…"

"Here you go." The waitress came again and set the big cup of alcohol before her as Miley grinned, grasping the cup in her shaky hands.

"Miley!" Kevin cried, trying to pull it back. Miley resisted as she put the rim against her mouth, drinking it in one gulp.

"MILEY!" Nick screamed, pulling on her wrist. With a slap on her hand, Kevin managed to make her dropped the cup. By then, Miley had already finished at least half.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TEACH ME HOW TO BE PERFECT LIKE YOU!" Miley hollered on the top of her lungs as Joe provoked her once more. Although furious, there was a hint of honesty in her voice. She wanted to be perfect. She wanted to be accepted. She wanted to be accepted by him.

"Gladly! Perfect people aren't sluts that take sluttish pictures!!! AND THEY AREN'T UGLY ATTENTION WHORES CONSTANTLY GETTING WASTED!!!" Joe screamed, getting in her face as Miley stare right into his eyes. The look in his eyes frightened her to a point when her knees went weak. Nick quickly caught her and pulled her to his laps. "You need to stop treating her like a puppy. A dirty, disgusting, attention whorish puppy."

Miley bit her bottom lip, burying her face in Nick's shirt as she muffled a sob. Nick glared at his brother but gave up once he realized Joe wasn't afraid of anything—especially him. Kevin simply strummed the guitar in his own little world, not even wanting to associate with Joe any longer.

"Nicky?" Miley whimpered.

"Yes Miles?" Nick whispered softly, running his fingers through her thick brown hair.

"Tears…they ought to run out soon right?"

"Miles…" He whispered sadly, rubbing her back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-That Night-

Miley strummed Kevin's guitar softly as the soothing sound drowned out the entire universe.

"Hey." Kevin smiled, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey." She smiled back weakly as she allowed her thumb to brush against the string once more.

"What are you playing?"

"Mmmm…" She shrugged as Kevin sighed. She's been really out of it lately. Deciding to leave her alone, Kevin stood up. "Wait…"

"Get some rest Miles." He smiled, embracing her warmly as he kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"You too." Miley smiled genuinely for the first time. Ah~ Nothing like the feeling of being loved. Suddenly a cough interrupted the moment. "Nick!"

"Hey Miley. You wanna give me a hug too before you go to bed?" He joked as Miley ran into his arms. After all, he's the greatest guy friend a girl could ever ask for.

"Love you Nicky." Miley mumbled in his shirt as Nick smiled inwardly. Something about this girl just made him smile—and it's not the fact that she's THE Miley Stewart, teen pop sensation.

"I love you Miley."

"Aw look, a yuck-fest." Joe gagged from the doorway as he stepped in, his arms crossed like always, his eyes dark like always. "Great, you corrupted Kevin first and now Nick too."

Miley simply look away, burying her face once against in Nick's chest. Seeing how that didn't provoke her, Joe frowned. Oh yea, he was out to get her.

"You know what Miley?" He began, getting her attention. The way her name rolled off his tongue made her smile, even if he said it in the most hateful way possible. "I used to like your dad, he was a cool dude…until he made one mistake that should be considered capital crime."

Miley chewed on her lip, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Joe was beyond furious.

"HE MADE YOU DAMMIT!!! HE MADE YOU WITH YOUR UGLY MOTHER!!! I SURE HOPE HE GETS PUSHED OFF THE BOAT SO HE CAN'T MAKE ANYMORE DISGRACE TO HUMAN BEINGS!!! AND DON'T BE TOO HAPPY 'CAUSE YOU'LL BE NE-"

Suddenly, Miley's phone rang loudly, interrupting Joe before he can make more damage—if it was even possible.

"H-Hello?" She asked shakily. The next minute, her eyes widened as a gasp fled from her lips. Her hands—cold; her face—white; her knees—giving up. As if reality were a movie, the phone slipped from her trembling knuckles as it hit the ground, making a few bounces before it settled, all in slow motion.

"Miles? MILEY!" Kevin cried as he slid on his knees, catching her before she hits the cold, hard, floor. "What's going on?!" He asked frantically as Joe stood there, impassive.

"Hello!?" Nick yelled, picking up the blackberry. Within as second, his face was just as white as Miley's. It was then when concern slowly slipped onto Joe's features. "Okay…bye." He said in barely a whisper as his curly locks covered his eyes. Miley's loud cry brought Nick back as he pulled her in his arms protectively, although nothing can shield her from the pain anymore.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked slowly as Nick glared. Seeing him show genuine concern, Nick knew he had to tell him.

"He died… he was pushed off…" Nick's hoarse voice was forcefully choked out as color drained from Kevin's face. Joe had an indescribable expression on his face—disbelief maybe?

"H-Haha…y-yea right…y-you set it u-up! You all did! Y-Yeah that's it! Y-You set it up!!!!" Joe cried with a nervous chuckle. Suddenly, Miley stood up wordlessly, leaving Nick confused. One step and then another, she made her way towards Joe, her eyes swollen, pained, and filled with real, genuine hatred. Pulling back a hand, she swung it across Joe's face-HARD.

"I hate you. I never hated anyone. I hate you. I _**hate **_you." Miley's strong voice cracked with each and every word. Hatred filled her eyes as Joe winced. He didn't mean it. He honestly didn't mean for it to really happen. Miley's pained expression pierced through his heart as she bit back a heart-wrenching cry, rushing out the door.

Joe stood there, staring at the ground for a moment. The room was silent. Pure silence.

"Miley…" He murmured to no one specifically. "MILEY!!!"

Joseph Adam Jonas just made the greatest mistake of his life.

"MILEY!" He screamed frantically, his heart pounding obnoxiously in his chest as he ran after her. "MILEY!!! MILEY WAIT!"

As soon as he exited onto the deck, a rush of cold wind instantly slammed against his body. It was pitch black with the exception of the **Northern Star**. Joe clenched his fist tightly as he looked around. A sudden fear struck him as he looked around for Miley—the fear of losing her. He didn't know why he felt that way…he just…knew…he knew that he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

"MILEY!" Joe screamed as he spotted a dark figure near the railing of the boat. Miley snapped her head at him for a split second before swinging her leg over the rail. Joe's eyes widened as he anticipated her next move. Without a second thought, he bolted towards her with everything in him. "MILEY DON'T!!!"

"LET ME GO!!! MY DADDY'S IN THERE!!!" Miley screeched, kicking wildly when he wrapped his arms around her entire body, locking her arms in place. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO FIND HIM!!!"

"YOUR DAD'S GONE MILEY!!! STOP!!!" He hollered, tightening his grip around her. "Miley please!"

"NO!!!" She screamed, trying to rid him by kicking around. Unfortunately for Joe, she kicked his 'sensitive spot' as he cried out in immense agony. Now, Miley expected him to finally let go. To her surprise, Joe's grasp around her never loosened—not even a little. He winced loudly as he forcefully threw her back on board.

"Miley…" Joe moaned, collapsing onto the deck in pain. Suddenly, a click was heard followed by a scream.

"Don't move." A deep voice threatened as Miley felt something against her head.

"J-Joe!" She screamed as the man pulled her up by the hair. Rage boiled inside Joe at the way he handled her.

"Let her go!!!" The man laughed bitterly at the helpless boy. "What do you want with her!?"

"The manager, the dad, and now little Miss Montana…" spat the man with the gun. "If it weren't for you…m-my little girl would still be here…"

"Leave her alone!!!" Joe demanded, clenching his fist as the man pulled her closer to the water, his hand dead on the trigger. "God don't shoot!!!" He begged desperately, staring into Miley's tear brimmed eyes.

"Ok." He said simply, pulling the brunette closer to him. Joe's heart skipped a beat. _'Ok'? That's it?_ Smirking obnoxiously, he took the back of the gun and smacked her across the head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Miley cried out in pain as the man swung her across the rail.

"MILEY!!!!" Joe screamed. As if it were involuntary, he _jumped_ after her. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her small frame, turning them around so his body came face to face with the harsh waves first.

"W-What are y-you d-doing!?" Miley's voice muffled through the loud ocean in disbelief. He -Joseph freaking Jonas- JUMPED IN after her!!! It's like standing before a canon asking for it to blow!

"W-What were YOU t-thinking!? That I would let you die!?" Joe replied as he reached out to her, pulling her close to his body, an arm tightly around her head. "Just keep your head above water and let me handle to rest okay?" He said softly, his eyes tired. Miley didn't have a choice but nod as Joe kicked his legs around, pushing them towards the boat. Luckily he was able to grab a rope ladder reaching to deck because without it…well they're screwed. Suddenly—A wave. Then another. And another.

"Joe it's no use!!!" Miley cried as she spit out the brine in her mouth. The injury on her head only worsened the situation as her world began to spin. "There's no way and no one knows we're down he-AHH!!!" A huge wave buried them as Miley's dizziness made her lose her grip on Joe.

"MILEY!!!" Joe called once he resurfaced, only to find himself holding on to her by the fingers. The waves were merciless as they hit the duo repeatedly. With every rush of water, Miley and Joe's strength were rapidly decreasing.

"Just let go Joe…it's no use…" Miley closed her eyes, her soul finally calm. "I need to go see daddy."

Joe turned to her and looked her dead in the eyes, staring her down. Four words—that's all it took. Four words. "I. Won't. Let. Go."

Miley gulped at his expression.

"Come on Miles, you can do it." He whispered kindly as she forcefully pushed herself closer, taking a firm grip of his hand. "Good girl." Joe smiled, pulling her to the ladder. "Now go up and never look down okay?"

"I-I-I can't! Joe I can't!"

"Sure you can." He smiled softly, his arms still tightly around her. "I know you can."

"No Joe! You don't get it! I can't! I can't do this, it's too high!" Miley stuttered, frightened and frozen as another wave pounded against their weak bodies. "I-I can't…"

"Get on." Joe murmured kindly, his back facing her. Miley was hesitant at first but when Joe barked at her, she instantly obeyed, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and her legs around his torso. With a grunt, Joe was able to get them on the rope. He climbed restlessly, silently cursing the height of the ship. Just about half way, he could feel Miley slipping when he stopped, taking a hold of her hand. "Miles don't be shy, just hold tight."

"I-"

"Don't argue with me, not here." He whispered, worn out as Miley obeyed, tightening her grip around him. Joe smiled as he turned the best he can, kissing the side of her head softly, letting her know he'd never let her fall. Slowly and cautiously, Miley lowered her chin until they rested softly upon Joe's shoulder. Joe smiled inwardly before putting a hand below her legs, making sure she wouldn't slip. Then, grabbing the final rope, he swung them over the cold rail.

"Ooomph!" Miley groaned in pain as they hit the wooden deck. Lying beside her, Joe's hot breath warmed her cheeks, his arms still around her.

"She had straight brown hair…" Joe began with a shakily voice, catching his breath.

"What?" Miley asked breathlessly, confused.

"Her eyes were ocean blue." He continued, closing his eyes, ignoring her question. "She had the brightest smile…"

Realization hit Miley when those descriptions began to sound a lot like her. "W-Why are you telling me this?"

"She slept with him." Joe said hoarsely, his soft voice changing into angry ones. "He was my best friend…and she cheated on me…behind my back…ever since the first time I told her I loved her…my first love…" Upon hearing that, Miley suddenly snapped as if a trigger just went off. It was the last straw.

"It doesn't give you the right to do the same thing to me!!! What have I ever done to you!?" Miley yelled, suddenly angry as she pushed Joe away, sitting up. "Get away from me!!! I don't want to hear your sob story!"

"Miley I-" Joe looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry…" He murmured sincerely, trying to desperately have her back in his arms.

"Don't touch me!!!" She screamed, pushing him away. "I don't want your pity!!!"

"It's not pity!" Joe countered. "It's regret, Miley! I never meant to say that about your dad. If I could take back everything I said I would have! You know I would!"

"No, I don't know! That's the problem! I don't _know_ you! I know Nick and Kevin, I don't know you Joe Jonas!" Miley cried, and anyone could tell she was denying the truth—anyone but her and Joe.

"Miley please!" Joe begged helplessly. "You don't even have to forgive me or talk to me or even like me, just let me know you don't _hate_ me…please Miley…"

"I can't! I hate you Joe! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE you!" Throwing a tantrum, Miley continuously banged her fist against his chest, trying to hurt him as much as possible. Joe simply sat there, his hands on her shoulder. "I hate you Joe!!! I-I-"

Joe bit his lip, looking down at her with pained eyes. In there, Miley felt as if she saw the real Joe, the vulnerable little boy who hid in the body of a 19 year old—a broken hearted little boy. Her throat went dry and she knew in her heart, her feelings towards him…they never changed.

"I-I don't hate you Joe…I couldn't…" She confessed finally, crying as he pulled her in his arms, trying to take away the pain, or at least cushion it. "I miss daddy…Joe I miss him…so much…"

"Shhh…Miley look."

"Hmmm?" **Miley sniffled, staring at the direction where Joe was pointing. Suddenly, she smiled** as he wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "God will take good care of him won't he?"

"He will…He will…" Joe smiled, rubbing her back lovingly. Suddenly, a gush of wind sent shivers down Miley's body as she squirmed at the cold, burying herself deeper into Joe's chest, seeking for warmth. He chuckled softly, pulling away. "Cold?"

Miley grinned inwardly as he kindly wrapped his jacket around her, zipping it up. She instantly knew that he would take care of her no matter what, and that he'll be there when Daddy's 'gone.' "Thank you…"

"I'm sorry Miley." Joe sighed, pulling her against him once more.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered, earning a confused look.

"For what?" Joe asked with a raised brow and blushed furiously when Miley stroke his thigh softly.

"Does it hurt?" _'Hell yeah.'_ Joe thought. Miley had strong legs, he'll admit it. As much as it hurts, he couldn't tell her. After all, he deserved everything she did to him. And she could've done a lot worse.

"I-It's fine…" His face reddened as he shakily removed Miley's hand. Suddenly, lights shone towards them as footsteps were heard.

"Are you guys alright!?" A crew member asked as another one pulled Joe to his feet. Miley wasn't so easy, however.

"We're fine…could you just…leave us alone?" Joe asked politely as he chuckled at the dude trying to get Miley on her feet. "I'll get her to her room." He reassured before the crew left, leaving their sincerest apologies, running off to find the 'guy'. As soon as they left, Joe dropped to the ground again, pulling Miley in a warm embrace. Miley yawned and snuggled in his chest. "Tired?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Let's go back." Joe stood up, offering a hand. Miley took it gratefully but her legs gave out as soon as she stood up. Joe's hand shot to her waist to prevent her from hitting the ground.

"Are you alright?!" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…I just…my head…it's spinning…" Miley groaned as Joe smiled sympathetically, encircling his arms around her and carried her back to their cozy room.

-----

**It was the Northern star.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lol how was it? Yea yea I'm a bit obsessed w/ this none existent couple but hey, something about their 'relationship' intrigues me so yea…Like it hate it just review it! Thank you so much!**

**BTW: The Northern star referred to Robbie Ray cuz he's 'gone' and he's guiding the ship, being the only star in the pitch of darkness.**

**Wow… a lot of metaphors there XD**

**PS. VOTE FOR MILEY AND JB ON TCA!!!**


	4. Step 4

**Yoyo! Before we start, I just wanna tell you guys that yes, Joe does have feelings for Miley and he knew it but he can't be nice at first because his ex was 'technically' getting in the way because of her strikingly similar appearance to Miley. And Miley…well she had a crush on him ever since the beginning. XD**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey…" Joe murmured softly against the steamy bathroom door, flipping his phone shut as he dried his hair with a towel. Miley lifted her head to give him a small smile before fiddling with her hand again. Joe sighed, looking at her with sympathetic eyes. What does it feel like to lose a parent? He couldn't even comprehend.

"Who're you calling?" Miley asked quiet, trying to take her mind off things. Joe shrugged, taking a seat next to her on the bed. Their eyes met for a moment before Miley looked down once more, trying to keep her tears in as she suck on her bottom lip.

"Cry."

"W-What?" Miley murmured, her eyes slowly met his. Joe's brown orbs softened.

"Cry." He repeated. "It'll make you feel better."

Miley choked out a sob as her body shook violently. Joe grunted softly. Slowly, his arm encircled her body as she leaned into his chest. If felt so new…yet at the same time…so right.

"I-I'm sorry." Miley blubbered through her blurry vision as Joe shushed her gently.

"Don't be." He murmured, his grip tightened around her, resting his chin on top of her head. Joe waited, and he waited, and he waited. He waited 'til her tears ran dry before letting out a tired sigh. One thing was for sure, Joe Jonas was worn out—and Miley knew that better than anyone. After all, he fought the waves to save her life which she almost willingly threw away.

"Joe, you don't have to take care of me." She whispered, lifting her head from his dampened shirt.

"No Miles, I want to." He replied confidently, standing up, putting a small smile on his face. "Do you want something to drink? Or um…anything?"

"It's fine, Joe." She smiled, glad to see a new side of him. Or the side she knew, not the side he wanted her to know…if that made any sense at all. "You should get some rest."

"No Miley. I'm serious. If you need anything, I got it." Joe said softly, piercing through her eyes, and she knew he meant it with everything in him.

"Well in that case…" Miley smiled, her cheeks now a soft shade of pink as she stretched out her arms. "I need a hug."

Joe chuckled beneath his breath, holding her tightly.

"Mmmmm…" Miley giggled, smearing her tears on his shirt as she squeezed him back just as tight. "You know, you're not that bad." She said, pulling away just enough to look him in the eyes.

"Yea?" Joe smiled weakly. "Good to know."

"GUYS!" The connecting door was nearly busted down as Nick and Kevin bolted towards them both, almost pouncing.

"Oooow!" Joe moaned as Nick tackled him onto the bed, his arms around his older brother.

"Joe! My God are you guys okay!?" He yelled frantically, glancing over at Miley, who was currently occupied on Kevin's lap, her arms around the eldest Jonas. _'They're so close, what have I been missing?' _Joe thought as Kevin rubbed Miley's back gently. He looked over just in time to catch the flicker of pain across Miley's eyes. "Joe I was so scared!"

"I'm sorry Nick. I was a jerk. To you, and everyone." Joe sighed apologetically, pecking Nick's head softly.

"We don't care Joe, you're our brother, and we love you." Kevin smiled, ruffling Joe's hair. "Even if you are a pain in the butt sometimes."

"I think he's just trying to say we love you." Nick chuckled, getting off him.

"Thanks." Joe muttered, watching Nick held Miley protectively as if she were the most precious thing in the world. Something flashed across Joe's eyes when Miley kissed his brother's cheek, purring to his warm embrace.

"Don't worry about it." Kevin whispered to him out of nowhere, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Huh?" Joe asked, confused, leaning against his older brother. Kevin simply smiled knowingly, giving him a hug before standing up.

"Well I'm going to bed."

"Night Kevy." Miley said softly as Kevin leaned down to embrace her.

"Be strong." He murmured in her ear, kissing her forehead in a brotherly fashion before leaving to his room.

"Well Joe, you should head off to bed too." Nick suggested kindly, seeing his worn out brother. Joe looked at Miley with concern and she simply nodded with a strained smile.

"Actually Nick…" Joe exhaled. "Can I take your bed? I-I mean…if that's okay…just for the night?"

Nick looked surprised for a minute before realization start kicking in.

"Um, sure, of course, it's all yours for the rest of the cruise." The curly haired Jonas flashed a crooked grin. "Good to see she likes you again."

"Again?" Joe questioned as Nick hugged Miley goodnight, muttering an 'I love you.' Without another word, he closed the connecting door, never really getting to Joe's question.

"Goodnight Joe, sorry I kept you up." Miley whispered, looking into his red eyes guiltily as she pulled the blanket to her neck.

"No…it's fine." He smiled tiredly, collapsing on his new bed, turning out the light at the same time. Glancing over the night stand, he saw Miley moved around in her bed with her back facing him, trying to get comfortable. Staring up at the ceiling, Joe sighed, tossing his phone in the air as if it would ring on command. His mind was going over everything that has happened…everything he did…everything _she_ did to him. _'Come on…please call…I need a miracle…'_ He thought, clutching his phone to his chest.

Miley whimpered quietly in her bed, hearing footsteps outside. Sure, they could just be ones of the employees but she was frightened. She was paranoid. Considering the circumstance, it could've been the man with the gun walking around their rooms.

"J-Joe?" Joe flinched. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Miley next to his bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked kindly.

"C-Can I sleep with y-you?" Joe shot out of bed as he choked on his spit.

"S-Sleep with me!?"

"Please? I won't take up much space." Miley begged, whimpering in the darkness. Luckily for Joe, she couldn't see him blushing for he had defined her words the 'other' direction. "Please Joe…I'm scared…" Her lips trembled visibly.

"Of what?" Joe asked softly, patting the bed as Miley sat, not beside, but against him.

"The footsteps outside…they could be his…h-he…I just-"

"Shhh it's okay." He smiled gently, rubbing her back. "I won't let him get you…I promise…and I always keep my promises." **(Like he said on the HM episode XD)**

"So c-can I? Please?" Miley looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Um…" Joe hesitated. Miley lowered her eyes in disappointment and Joe quickly lifted her chin with a finger. "No Miley, please, it's not that. I just…I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you or anything."

"Of course not! I asked. Please?" Joe sighed at her puppy-dog eyes and nodded as Miley hugged him, running to the other side of the bed and slid in. As promised, she took as little space as possible, curling up against the edge. Joe shook his head, rolling over to her as he rested a hand on her waist. "Hmmm?"

"Come on, I wouldn't want you to fall." He murmured gently with a chuckle as he pulled the brunette towards the center/him.

"Thanks Joe." Miley smiled gratefully into his red eyes as she wrapped her arms around his stomach, leaning in. Joe's eyes fluttered close as his breath turned shallow. Softly, Miley's lips brushed against his cheek. Joe reopened his eyes, a slight bit surprised. Regaining his composure, he spoke up again.

"M-Miley…"

"Hmm?" She murmured as she rested her head against his chest, completely unaware of his nervousness. Little did she know, Joe's face was turning 100 different shades of red.

"I-I know I have no right to ask you think but…" He hesitated, shuddering ever so slightly when she rubbed her head against him. "b-but…c-can you ever forgive m-me? I-I mean if-"

"Ok."

"I-If, wait, ok? That's it? Ok?" Joe asked, pulling away as Miley squirmed involuntarily.

"I never hated you Joe. After all you did for me…I can't stay mad at you for long, not even before, I hope you know that." She answered quickly, leaning into him again.

"Why? Why are you forgiving me so fast? I hurt you…I wanted to…and I did…" Joe breathed, now angry and unsatisfied as he pushed Miley away once more. "Why aren't you mad at me!?"

"Do you want me to stay mad at you?" She asked quietly, reaching out to him.

"Yes! That's exactly what I want!" Joe cried, brushing her hand away.

"Well then…" Without another word, Miley turned her back on him as if he never existed. Joe sighed. Now she's really mad at him.

"I'm sorry." He murmured sorrowfully and sincerely, pulling the blanket to her neck before lying back down. "That's not what I want." He said to himself.

Miley smiled upon hearing that. Turning back around, she curled up against him, resting an arm on his stomach. "If you didn't want it, all you had to do was say so. Like I said, I was never mad at you. Sad maybe, but not angry."

"I'm sorry you had to feel that way." He whispered back. Although Miley already forgave him, Joe found himself not being able to forgive himself just yet, as if he had to earn it—like really, really earn it.

"Let it go Joe. It's the past. You forgave me for kicking you like five minutes after I did it. Not to mention I slapped you a bit before that too, sorry."

"That was different. I deserved it." Miley sighed. He was still that persistent.

"What will I have to do to make you get over it?" She muffled into the pillow. Joe rolled over on his stomach, his face in his hands, thinking hard.

"Don't let me hurt you."

"What?" Miley lifted her face from the pillow.

"Don't let me hurt you like I did before…i-if I do it again." He murmured, his eyes red and swollen, showing all signs of crying even if he didn't.

"You won't." Miley answered confidently, as much as the sun will rise tomorrow. Her warm fingertips traced around his reddish chocolate orbs, making him shudder with hitched breaths. "I've said this to your brothers already…I love you."

Joe's eyes widened for a split moment, then returned to normal when he realized she didn't mean it like that. "I-I love you too Mi…"

Upon hearing that, Miley smiled contently, all her worries gone as she curled up next to him, instantly falling asleep. A smile played on Joe's lips as he 'attempted' to resume to his train of thoughts. However, a tingling feeling of Miley's warm breath against his cheek made it impossible. _'I can't think under these circumstances!'_ Joe screamed in his brain, finally giving up. With Miley barely a few inches away, Joseph Jonas finally drifted to a deep, peaceful slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh…" Joe mumbled, feeling around the bed, failing to reach Miley. _'Where did she go?'_ He thought, reluctantly opening his eyes, only to confirm her missing presence. Where could she have gone? Regardless, Joe stared at the dent in the pillow next to him, slightly disappointed. Moving his cold hand over the dent, he sighed slightly—it was still warm.

"Thanks Nicky…" He heard someone murmur. Glancing over his shoulder, Miley was seated comfortably against his own brother, seemingly holding a quiet conversation. Whether they were quiet was to not wake him up or not wanting him to hear, Joe didn't want to see why Miley was leaning dangerously close to the curly haired Jonas. He quickly turned away, pulling the blanket over his head to hide the sight. Little did he know, she simply pecked Nick on the cheek for his comfort and time. Joe took in a shaky breath in the darkness and almost shuddered when he felt something on his arm.

"Joe…are you awake?" Miley whispered, rubbing his arm back and forth gently. Joe didn't respond as he continued to hide beneath the blanket. "Come on Joe, I know you are…"

Ohhh busted.

"Joe are you okay?" Miley asked, concern evident in her voice as she pulled down the sheet, just enough to show his face. She crawled onto bed to be face to face with him. Gently, a hand went to his forehead as Joe unwillingly opened his tired eyes.

"I'm fine." He whispered, making Miley withdraw her hand in relief.

"Well we've been waiting for you to go out." She flashed a small smile.

"You guys can go." Joe grumbled as a pillow hit his head. "Kevin!"

"We're not gonna go without you. Do you expect us to leave you with that psycho still running around?" Kevin argued, crossing his arms. "Everything we do, we do together."

"Yea and Miley insisted on waiting for you. But THEN, she didn't want to wake you up." Nick added, siding with the oldest Jonas. Miley blushed lightly, punching Nick as Joe chuckled.

"Well then, I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Joe got up, reaching over to make sure he had his phone.

"NOPE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is the best decision?" Joe asked for the billionth time. His brothers decided to watch a horror movie just so Miley and Joe can spend some time alone—they didn't know that, of course, that being Miley didn't particularly enjoy horrors and someone had to stay with her. Joe, on the other hand, didn't think it was the best idea, for he was afraid that he'd do something he'd regret.

"Yes, now get! The movie is starting!" Kevin shooed as the lights dimmed in the mini theater on the ship. Miley instinctively took a step closer to the straight haired boy. Nick smirked.

"You should get Miley out of here." The youngest Jonas teased as Miley fidgeted, seeing the blood on the screen.

"If anything happens…you two are so dead." Joe sneered, taking Miley's wrist, quickly leading the way out.

"That was…scary…" Miley panted once they were out on the deck.

"I didn't know you scare easily." Joe smirked as Miley pouted. However, she saw a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"Yea well, now you know." She retorted, looking at their joined hands. "Your hand is really warm." She smiled

"Wha-oh yea, sorry." He blushed in a soft shade of pink as he dropped her wrist. Miley frowned a bit—she didn't say she didn't like it. It was then when a blond boy with brown eyes approached them.

"You're Miley Stewart?" The boy grinned as Miley nodded proudly. "I'm Jake. Jake Ryan. Huge fan!"

"Hey Ja-OH MY GOSH!" Miley shrieked, pouncing on the blond. "ZOMBIE SLAYER JAKE RYAN!?"

"That's me!" Jake laughed, hugging her back.

"Ahem, Miley…" Joe coughed loudly, causing Miley to pull away, giggling like mad.

"Oh my gosh Jake! I'm a huuuuuuuge fan! Eeeeeeeeeeep!" She squealed, jumping up and down while holding onto Joe's hand. "Why aren't you happy dancing?" Stopping, Miley gritted her teeth. "Why. Aren't. You. Happy. Dancing."

"Because." Joe shrugged, glaring at the boy before him.

"And you are…?" Jake narrowed his eyes at Joe, as if trying to remember the familiar face.

"Joe Jonas." He said grudgingly, watching Miley fawn over him.

"Oh yea! Of the Jonas Brothers!" Jake smiled genuinely, turning to Miley. "If you don't mind, how about a soda on me?"

Joe's eyes narrowed, looking away, knowing Miley would gladly accept the offer.

"Well actually um…" Miley hesitated, glancing at the brunet. Joe caught her eye, surprised that she actually asked for his approval. Not wanting to interfere with her love life (as much as he wanted to), Joe sighed.

"Just go."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes." Joe answered with a strained smile.

"Shall we?" Jake grinned, holding out a hand which Miley gladly took. Joe watching their retreating back and sighed…why is it bothering him so much? It shouldn't matter to him at all! …or should it? Joe sighed for the billionth time, looking down at the deck, studying every crack on the wood.

"Joe!" Upon hearing his name, his head immediately snapped up. Miley.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, refraining from a smile.

"Well turns out you're coming with me!" She giggled, linking arms with him. "I asked Jake as he said it was no problem. I didn't want to leave you all alone."

"Come on Miley, I don't want to be a third wheel."

"What?" She laughed. "You say it like I'm on a date!" _'So does that mean she's NOT on a date?' _Joe thought, grinning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? You came on the cruise just to see me?" Miley smiled, sipping on her drink while twirling on the stool against the small shack. (Like Rico's but on the boat)

"Well I thought I'd work with Hannah Montana but I really didn't get the chance to." Jake replied, laughing as Joe sat beside Miley, tossing his phone with a hopeful face on.

"Um Joe, you want anything?" Miley smiled at him, trying to bring him into the conversation for Jake was almost rambling on and on.

"No thanks."

"So Miley…" was all Joe heard before tuning out once again, staring at his cell intently. "And then I-"

"Miles…" Joe murmured absentmindedly, cutting Jake off in mid-sentence. Jake stared at him, displeased.

"Yea?" Miley smiled warmly at him, giving him her full attention. This made Jake and his big ego a little pissed. Joe was silent, still staring at his phone. Miley rested a hand on his shoulder. "Joe?"

"Huh? What?" He snapped out of la la land.

"I don't know, you called me." Miley stated in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh…w-well…it was nothing…" Joe stuttered slightly, his cheeks flushed. Miley glanced at him worried, handing him her drink.

"Have a sip, you look really hot." Miley offered, fanning him with a random magazine on the table. Joe spat out her soda.

"I-I look hot?"

"Are you okay?" She laughed innocently. "Your face is all red. Maybe we should go to a cooler area."

Thinking wrong again Joe, good job.

"I-It's fine, really." Suddenly his cell phone's blowing up and Joe showed no hesitation to answering it. "Talk to me." He said, walking out of earshot of Jake and Miley as her eyes followed him.

"_Guess what Joseph?"_

"Dad I don't have time for this! Did you or did you not find him?!" Joe yelled into the phone, only to be answered by overlapping, muffled voices. "DAD!"

"_Hey Joe, thank you so much…" said another voice. _Joe almost dropped the cell when he realized the owner of that deep accented voice. _"How's my baby?"_

"Great." Joe grinned brightly, his whole body shook with excitement. "I think you should call."

A few feet away, Jake and Miley observed every little expression on Joe's features.

"Dude, no one smiles like that unless he's talking to his girlfriend." Jake pointed out slyly.

"Oh really?" Miley asked, disappointed. "I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"Well I think he really likes her. I mean look." The blond said, nodding towards the brightest smile on board at the moment.

"Yea…" Miley was about to sigh when the back of her jean pocket vibrated obnoxiously. Hesitantly, Miley flipped it open. "H-Hello?"

"_Miley?"_ Miley gasped, dropping the phone onto the table. _"Miley? Miley!"_

"D-D-Daddy?!" She screamed, her shaky fingers picking up the technology. "Is that you!? But HOW!?"

"_Daring calm down!"_

"OH MY GOD DADDY WHAT HAPPENED?!" The brunette shrieked loudly, getting glances from people passing by, scaring some of the seagulls. Joe smirked at her surprised face form from a few feet away. "DADDY!!!"

"_Baby girl!" Robbie Ray laughed on the other end. "Ask Joseph. That boy saved my life, and your manager's too."_

"Joe?!" Miley whipped her head around in disbelief.

"_I heard he called the rescue team and his dad. Being a Jonas Brother, these guys got to me just as I was about to pass out! Must be some serious advantages being a superstar."_

"Aw daddy! I love you!" Miley grinned with teary eyes as she glanced back at Joe.

"_I love you too bud. Oh, the connection is not so good now, I'm still on sea, I'll see you when you come back alright?"_

"Ok! Bye daddy, I love you." She laughed. "Muah!"

"_Later bud! Have fun!"_

Miley grinned, clutching the phone to her chest. Turning around flawlessly, she only had one thing to say. "JOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"MILEY!!!!" He mocked with the same enthusiasm, laughing as she totally ditched Jake and ran for him.

"I LOVE YOU!" Miley screamed, pouncing into Joe's opened arms as Jake stomped off. Nobody stands up Jake Ryan…NOBODY!!!

"I love you too!" Joe laughed whole heartedly for the first time in a long time as Miley jumped on him, his face in her neck and her legs high around his waist.

"I can't believe you did that!!! That's why you were constantly looking at your phone!" She smiled brightly, her arms tightening around his head, trusting Joe to not let her touch the ground. "Thank you so much!!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're welcome Miles, I'm so glad it turned out fine." Joe grinned, shyly kissing her cheek.

"So did Peter Pan and Wendy." Miley blurted out, blushing once she realized her word vomit.

"What?" Joe laughed, throwing her up a little to get a better grip on her.

"Nothing!" Miley giggled, her face turning red at the closeness between them. Leaning in, she rested her forehead against his. Joe's breathing became short and shallow.

"W-What are you doing?" He stammered nervously as Miley slowly lean in. However, he didn't want to let go…not quite yet. "M-Miley…" He whispered lowly, unsure of what to do.

"Well well, what's this?" Kevin smirked as Nick elbowed him in the guts. "OW!"

"Kevin!"

"Nicky!" Miley instantly pulled her head away from Joe's, both blushing like mad.

"You two look pretty cozy there." Nick smiled, crossing his arms. "So what's going on?"

"Daddy is still alive!!! My manager too! Joe called the rescue team or something!!!" Miley grinned cheekily, her arms tightening around Joe's neck as he gave her another bounce to prevent her from slipping.

"You did?!" Kevin asked in disbelief. "That's awesome man!"

"Dude you're like, superman!" Nick added, a sparkle in his eyes.

"My hero." Miley smiled, looking into his eyes for a moment.

"How long have you two been like this? Your fans are staring." Kevin laughed, pointing at a few disappointed Jonas girls looking their way.

"Not that long, what are you talking about." Miley lied, her legs around Joe's waist as he laughed out loud. Maybe behind every cloudy day, a sun will still shine.

"Oh and is there a reason why I passed by a very pissed of Jake Ryan?"

**End of Step Four**

* * *

**LOL did you guys like it? Haha I bet you hate Nick and Kevin right now for interrupting the perfect moment XD I was thinking, are there anything in particular that you'd like to see? I dunno, but I'm feeling slightly evil right now ;)**


	5. Step 5

"So...what do you wanna do?" Miley asked excitedly, her held Joe's hand, not intertwined, just holding on.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Joe laughed, swinging their hands back and forth as Miley giggled. Ever since their little incident, Joe had been incredibly amazing to her, acting as a friend, a confidant, and most of all, a protector. What she didn't know—all that can change in a blink of an eye.

"You know I was thinking-" Miley was cut off by Joe dropping his jaws and her hand.

"OH. MY. GOD!"

"Hey Joe!" The next thing Miley saw was her very own reflection—or what seemed to be. Her hair was straight and light brown while Miley's was wavy and dark brown. Her eyes were deep ocean blue while Miley's were baby sky blue. Their body structures and smiles resembled each other so much that they looked related, if not twins.

"D-Destiny?!" Joe screamed, shocked as a mix of emotion burst through his veins. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"I-I thought we could talk…" said 'Destiny', eyeing Miley up and down.

"J-Joe?" Miley called softly, pulling on his sleeve.

"Hold on!" He yelled, causing Miley to jump.

"Who is she?" Destiny crossed her arms disapprovingly.

"None of your business." Joe snarled, his nails digging into his fist. Destiny whimpered slightly at his attitude.

"Look, I'm sorry Joe." She sighed. "I was just hoping we could talk about some stuff. We used to be best friends…we used to love each other…"

"Wait, you LOVE each other!?" Miley cried as realization hit her—Hard. "Y-You're the one that sle-"

"Miley, enough!" Joe hissed, yanking her hand. Upon hearing Miley wince, he immediately loosened his grip on her. "I'm sorry…"

"I-It's fine…" She murmured as Joe began rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, looking at her apologetically.

"So um…she your girlfriend?" Destiny popped in awkwardly.

"What? No!" Joe shot back. "And so what if she is? It's none of your business." Miley remained unusually silent beside him.

"Joe listen, can we please just…talk? That's all I came on here for…please?" Destiny begged as her lips trembled.

"Why? There's nothing to talk about. You betrayed me, end of story." He sneered, squeezing Miley's hand absentmindedly out of anger.

"That's why I'm here! Just give me a chance! You didn't even let me explain myself!" Destiny screamed out, attracting eyes from all around them. Joe stared at his first love, the fact that she was close to tears made him think over his decision.

"Just talk, no strings attached." He agreed finally with a deep sigh.

"Thank you!" Destiny breathed, running over to hug him tightly. Slowly, Joe squeezed her back, dropping Miley's hand in process, leaving her to watch, crushed.

"I missed you Des…" He murmured, resting his chin on her luscious locks. Miley looked down, nibbling on her lips as hot tears burned her blue orbs. Joe had forgotten about her—just like that! Why is Destiny so much better than her? Why!?

"I miss you too Joe…so much…" Destiny sobbed, trembling against him as Joe tightened his grip on her. Guess nothing can take the place of first love. Joe smiled weakly and pulled away.

"Let's just go to your room." Destiny nodded, smiling brightly as she intertwined their fingers like they used to, leading him away.

"J-Joe?" Miley whispered, her eyes brimmed with brine as she watched his retreating back. Unfortunately, he was too caught up to hear her. Miley looked down sadly. "I guess I'll see you later."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was past midnight. She waited and waited…for him. A part of her knew he wouldn't come back, yet a part of her wanted to believe in him, believe that he would.

"Knock knock!" Kevin smiled weakly from the connective door.

Miley's head snapped towards the curly haired older brother, surprised.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I should be asking you that." Kevin murmured, taking a seat on her bed. "Nick's asleep, you should be too."

"I can't…Joe isn't coming back tonight is he?" Miley asked, leaning into his open arms, sniffling.

"You said he's with Destiny right?" She nodded as the eldest Jonas sighed. "Probably not."

"Tell me about her…Destiny."

Kevin sighed heavily for the billionth time. He knew she wouldn't stop 'til she got her answer.

"Well…as you know, she's his ex, not just any ex, his first love. Joe never dated a girl since her, let along _look_ at another girl…until you."

Miley looked up, confused. Kevin simply chuckled as he ran his fingers through her luscious yet messy locks. "What do you mean? He doesn't even like me."

"Yes he does Miles. I saw the way he looked at you, and don't pretend you weren't about to kiss yesterd-"

"You know why Kevin? You wanna know why!?" Miley jumped, fired up as tears began rolling down her cheek. "It's only because I look like her! That's it! He didn't like me like that at all!"

"Miley sit yourself down!" Kevin pulled her back into his arms. "You know that's not true! You're Miley freaking Stewart for crying out loud! You're my little sissy and you know I'll always be here for ya, Nick too…even if he's snoring like a pig right now."

Miley giggled. "I guess, thanks."

"No problem. Go to sleep and stop worrying about that dumbass." Kevin joked, kissing her forehead. "Love you."

"G'night Kevy." She lied down, pulling the cover to her chest.

"Night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley tossed and turned in her bed. It was only a few hours 'til down and she still couldn't fall asleep. Cold sweat trickled down her forehead as she shot out of her bed, pulling on the lamp beside her nightstand. Surely enough, there sat an empty bed…nothing else.

"Joe?" Miley called, refusing to believe he didn't return. Clenching her teeth, she wiped an angry tear away with the back of her hand as she quietly opened the connective door. Kevin lied on the bed, his arm hanging off to the side as he mumbled something incoherent. Miley giggled and turned to the younger brother. Nick had his blanket up to his waist with a big LVATT tee fitting on his body comfortably. As much as she didn't want to, she gently shook her best friend.

"Mmmm…"

"Nick…" Miley whispered, shaking him a bit stronger. Nick stirred and dug his fist into his right eye.

"Miles 5 more minutes…" He mumbled, still sleepy. Miley bit her bottom lip as a tear spilled over her red eyes. That snapped young Nicholas wide awake. "Miley what's wrong?"

"J-Joe-"

"Come on." Without another word, he lifted the brunette and closed the connective door with his leg, setting her on the bed in order to avoid from waking Kevin. "Where is he?"

"He didn't come in last night." Miley managed, collapsing on Nick's shoulder due to exhaustion.

"Oh…" Nick whispered sympathetically at the vulnerable pop star. Although tough and outgoing on the outside, Nick knew there ought to be a frightened girl somewhere, he just didn't know she would come out for his brother…or maybe he did. "Destiny is…" He sighed heavily. "…they had a complicated relationship. Even I don't even know what really went down between them. Joe went out one day all happy and excited to tell her he loves her but he came home that night crying, saying they broke up. And since that day, he's very um… 'distant' around girls."

'_Wait, he didn't tell Nick? Or Kevin?' _Miley thought, surprised.

"Did he say anything about her sleeping with his best friend?" She asked meekly. As soon as it came out, she wished she hadn't asked. Too bad for her, Nick heard her loud and clear.

"SHE WHAT!?" Miley stayed silent as Nick's grip tightened around her. "AND HE'S WITH HER!? WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING!?"

"Nick please!" Miley begged for him to stop yelling before Nick sighed, knowing yelling at her won't solve anything.

"You know what Miles?"

"What Nicky?"

"I'll help you get him back." Nick replied confidently as Miley's eyes lit up.

"How?"

"I'll think of something. Meanwhile, I want my Smiley Miley to go to bed okay?" He said, flashing the rare Nick J grin.

Miley grasped his arm tightly. "Don't go. Please? It feels lonely and I want my roommate back."

"I'm not going anywhere Miss Miley." Nick chuckled and playfully shoved her onto the bouncy mattress.

"Don't go away Nick." Nick laughed, ruffling her hair.

"I just said I ain't going anywhere!" He smiled, flopping down next to her. "Now go to sleep, don't worry."

"'Kay." Although he's not Joe, Miley felt a strange calmness washing over her as Nick gently threw his arm around her stomach.

"Night." Nick murmured, kissing her forehead softly before falling unconscious as soon as his head hit the pillow. Miley smiled up as his serene face before falling asleep herself.

"Night night Nick."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man I'm so tired." Joe yawned with a smile on his face as he entered his room. His jaw instantly dropped at the sight laid out before him. _'MILEY!? NICK?! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING ON HER BED!?' _Joe screamed in his head, gritting his teeth as he stomped into the room, slamming the door with a BAM!

Niley stirred but neither woke up. **(Haha 'Niley'! XD)**

His good mood was ruined the second Miley snuggled deeper into his brother's chest, moaning lightly. Joe stormed over to his baby brother and shook him.

"Go away…" Nick mumble, pulling Miley closer. Oh how Joe's blood boil at the sight. Picking up a [sad, poor, unfortunate] vase on the counter, Joe glared at it and threw it on the floor.

CRASH!

The loud noise made Nick and Miley sat up in surprise, her holding onto his waist from behind.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL!" Nick yelled, a hand on the left side of his chest.

"Sorry. My hand slipped." Joe spat sarcastically, looking at Miley for a response. Somehow, her messy hair made her look extremely…hot? "Morning Miles." He smiled sweetly.

"Mm." was all she said before pressing her cheek against Nick's back, closing her eyes. Joe narrowed his eyes. _'Why isn't she saying anything? She didn't even ask what was wrong! Wouldn't she jump in and help?' _Confused thoughts ran through Joe's head as Nick shot him a glare. How dare he kept Miley up all night and dropped a vase to wake them like nothing happened?!

"Are you gonna pick that up?" Nick asked icily.

"I was getting to that." Joe shot back. Bending down, he began to pick up the broken china. Glancing over at Miley, he was shocked to find her not batting an eye. Frustrated, Joe desperately tried to catch her attention without knowing why. It was then when his eyes caught a sharp piece of broken glass. Picking it up, he pressed it against his index finger and-

"OW!"

"What's going on!?"

"I cut myself." Joe explained, holding up his hand as warm blood trickled down his palm. Nick sighed.

"There's a first aid kit in the drawer." The curly head glanced over again. "Be careful."

"Miley can you do it for me?" Joe asked when she didn't even look his way once since he walked in, despite the recent injury.

"Why can't Nick do it?" Miley shot back emotionlessly. Joe's heart sank.

"He doesn't like blood."

"What makes you think I like blood?!"

"Miley please?" Joe winced genuinely. Maybe he went just a little too far. "It really hurts."

All the while, Nick remained silent, wondering who she would react. Miley, seeing him whimper in pain, sighed and walked over grudgingly.

"Careful Mi." She couldn't help but smile a bit at the nickname he gave her. However, the smile faltered, remembering that she's supposed to be mad at him.

"Don't tell me what to do." With that, she harshly pulled out the kit.

"S-Sorry." Joe murmured, slightly hurt. He was _not_ expecting that. Miley quickly smeared some ointment on the cut, and carelessly smacked a band-aid over it. He winced at the lack of tenderness as Miley crawled back in bed. "Um…thanks."

"You were with Destiny last night?" Kevin entered with a slam of the door.

"Uh…yea…?" Joe stared at his older brother. Suddenly, confusion turned to realization. "Ew no! We didn't do anything! We just talked that's all!"

"And?" Nick asked, curious. Miley was too, no matter how much she wouldn't admit it.

"And she explained what happened with the breakup and now we're back together!" He smiled, causing Miley's heart to drop. A tear made its way down her cheek as she pressed her face against Nick's back, hiding it from the middle bro. As soon as Nick felt the wetness, he squeezed her hand beneath the sheets, mumbling 'it's okay.' "Well I'm gonna change. I promise to meet her for breakfast in a while."

"I'm gonna get some air." Miley mumbled, running for the door.

"Miley!" Nick yelled, hitting his forehead. By then, the door slammed shut, leaving nothing but a gust of wind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley sighed, trolling from stores to stores, to the food court then the pet's area. With a cruise ship this big, no one would even know where to start if they were to look for her.

"Joe you're such an idiot." She mumbled to herself, stuffing her fists into her pocket.

"Why do you say that?" a voice said, wrapping his arms around her neck from behind.

"AHHH-MMMMPH!!!!"

"Shhh Miles, it's just me!" the person said as Miley yanked his hand off her mouth, glaring.

"Joe!" She screamed, near tears as she punched his arm harshly.

"Ow Miles, I'm sorry! Geez." He mumbled as Miley stomped off. "Hey! Wait!" Catching up to her, he grabbed her wrist. "First tell me why I'm an idiot!"

"Leave me alone." She struggled, but his grip was firm.

"Come on Miley, don't be like this. You're all grumpy this morning." Joe gulped when Miley glared daggers at him. "Okay I'm sorry! I'm an idiot and I shouldn't have scared you."

Miley turned and began walking once more. Joe was beside her within seconds to her dismay.

"Ok. To show that I'm very sorry, let's go get ice cream!" He grinned, taking her hand this time.

"Too cold."

"Hot cocoa?"

"Too hot."

"A pretzel?"

"Not hungry."

"Come on, at least let me buy you a soda, whaddaya say?" Joe asked, a bit helpless now.

"Not thirsty." Miley answered, trying to desperately get away from him.

"But Miley-"

"Don't you have a girlfriend to meet?!" She snapped and Joe was taken back.

"Well yea but…" Miley took a deep breath as her lips trembled slightly. "Mi are you cold?" Joe asked, beginning to take off his jacket before Miley grabbed his hand to stop him. He sighed. Then gently, he asked, "You wanna come with?"

"N-"

"She meant to say yes." Kevin cut in, finally found the duo as Nick stroll up behind him.

"No, I meant to say-"

"Yes." Nick grinned, pulling her aside.

"What?!" Miley hissed at the youngest Jonas. "I'm not going!"

"Chill baby, I got a plan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haha you two are adorable." Kevin laughed weakly as he gagged at the two secretly. Destiny rested her head upon Joe's shoulder as he pecked her quickly, laughing like there wasn't another worry in the world. Deep inside, Miley was jealous at how happy her 'twin' made him. What did he see in that…yea…that she didn't have!?

Destiny fed him a piece of toast 'lovingly' as Nick whispered something in Miley's ear.

"So Smiley Miley, you like the ice cream?" Nick said loudly just to make sure he caught Joe's attention.

"Yes. Most definitely! They are so delicious, just like you Nickypoo." Miley smiled back, also saying it loudly. All this acting w/ Hannah sure paid off!

"Well in that case…say Ahhhh!" Kevin almost blew the cover as he let out a loud snort at Nick. The fake couple glared at him before looking into each other's eyes. Miley opened her mouth as Nick fed her like a boyfriend would.

"Yum! This is so good!" Joe stared intently at their lovey dovey actions as he clenched his fork.

"Then this will be even better!" Nick chuckled, cupping her face. Joe was near his breaking point as the metal fork slowly bent without him noticing. Smirking obnoxiously, Nick leaned in, capturing her lip in the sweetest way. Miley grinned inwardly, deepening the kiss while moaning seductively.

Joe yanked the tablecloth, causing Nick's milk to spill onto his shirt.

"Ahhhh!" Nick hissed at the coldness as he quickly pulled the wet shirt over his head. "Dude!"

"Joey what was that?" Destiny asked, stifling a laugh. Joe simply glared at her then to Nick, watching Miley 'marvel' at him.

"Woah Nicky~" Miley purred, touching his arm. "Dang boy!"

"Ok why didn't anyone tell me you were dating?!" Joe yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"They didn't?" Kevin acted, pretending to be thinking. "Ohhhhhhhh right! You missed it 'cause you were with Destinyyyyyy!"

"So what? He's your little brother, I think they look cute together!" Destiny squealed as Miley faked a smile. Joe's glare hardened, causing the other boys to smirk.

"I know right? Nicky is SOOO handsome." She giggled, snuggling against Nick.

"Awe I love you too beautiful!" Nick grinned back, pecking her. "I thought it's pretty obvious that we're dating. I mean you got Destiny so I figured you wouldn't mind me taking Miley."

"Of course not." Joe said through gritted teeth.

"I mean it's not like you got a _crush _on her." Kevin added slyly.

"No, she's my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt."

"What makes you think I'd hurt her?" Nick questioned, smiling innocently as Miley kissed him again.

"Whatever. I got a pretty girl friend. I'm not jealous. Pffft why would I be jealous? Destiny is awesome. Yeah that's right. I'm not jealous. Do I look jealous? Pfft yeah right. No way I would be jealous. Besides, Miley is just a friend. I would never be jealous of my little bro. Th-That's crazy! HA! That's insane! Jealous? Who? Me? I don't know what you're talking about." Joe sputtered, trying to convince himself more than anyone.

Inside, Miley, Kevin, and Nick smirked.

Oh it's definitely working…

Commencing phase 2.

**End of step 5**

* * *

**HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY PPL!!! WATCH THE FIREWORKS!!! XD Oh I'm so evil~**


	6. Step 6

"Miley can I _please_ talk to you?" Joe asked through gritted teeth as soon as breakfast was over. The tension during the table was unbearable for both the 'actors' and the 'audience'.

"Actually Miley and I were gonna go to the pool." Nick cut in as Miley gave Joe a 'look.'

"Yup sorry." She said monotonously, walking past Joe. Unfortunately for her, he grabbed her arm before she could take another step.

"We need to talk…_Now!_" The middle bro hissed, yanking her back.

"Oookay~ Well I'll see ya by the pool Miles." Nick winked as Miley huffed. "Later dude."

"Whatever." Joe muttered, dragging Miley away to the rail at the front of the boat, overlooking the vast seas.

"Will you let go? It hurts!" Miley whined, trying to squirm from his firm grip as she glared at the boy who looked away from her. He sighed deeply, letting go.

"I'm sorry…"

"Yea you better-" Miley was going to continue yelling when she saw the look in Joe's eyes. Was that…sadness? Why though? He had everything he had ever wanted! "-be…" Miley sighed, she couldn't take anymore of that look. "Joe-"

"So you and Nick huh?" He asked out of the blue.

"Uh…yea. He's um…g-great and uh…very very sweet and sensitive…with um…really beautiful brown eyes! Oh my god those brown eyes…" Miley sighed dreamily, knowing that deep down, she was no longer describing Nick. Glancing over nervously at Joe, she was surprised to meet those eyes she was really talking about. But they were no longer lively like they had been….they were so…so sad. "Hey what's wr-"

"So you really like him?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Miley asked, narrowing her eyes. _'What's with all these questions?'_

"N-No…of course not." Joe stared into her blue orbs for a second and flashed a weak smile. "Congrats." With that, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking away silently.

Miley watched his retreating back as he seemed to disappear into the blue…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nicholas stop it now!" Miley squealed as her 'boyfriend' splashed a wave of water at her.

"Yeah? Yeah? How about this!" Nick grabbed her bare waist and spun her around. Miley laughed loudly as she held onto him, kicking her legs.

"Nick, Nick there's Joe. He's coming this way." Miley whispered quickly as soon as the middle bro came into sight. What made her mad was the fact that Destiny was right beside him, draping onto his arm like- like a cheep…clingy…drape! Nick gently let her down as he sprung into boyfriend mode.

"Man, a guy can't live 5 minutes of his life without having to make-out with his best friend?" Nick whined jokingly as Miley slapped his chest. "Ready for your prince to sweep you off your feet?"

"You wouldn't." Miley dared, her eyes boring into his. There was a mischievous glint in Nick's eyes. The next thing she knew, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder fireman style. "NICKY!!!" Miley shrieked, pounded on his back. "I don't like being picked up!" She squealed.

"Well you're gonna have to deal with it princess." He grinned walking towards his brother. "Oh hey Joe, Destiny, didn't see you there!"

"Hey guys!" Destiny chirped happily, running into the cold pool. "Joey come on! It feels so good!"

"Nick." Joe stated simply, joining them in the water as Destiny curled up against him. Joe hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, his eyes locked on another couple. After watching Niley for a few minutes, he finally spoke up. "Put her down, she doesn't like being picked up."

"Thank you!" Miley huffed as Nick finally obeyed, smirking.

"Aww babe you look so cute when you're mad at me." Curly-top (Teehee) laughed as he pulled his best friend against him. "Ready?" He whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle and Joe to glare.

"Yup Nicky." Miley smiled, leaning in gracefully. Nick could see Joe's glare hardened in the corner of his eye as he closed the gap between himself and Miley. Just to make things more believable, Nick's hands began to wander. Miley gasped at the new contact but said nothing as she attacked his soft lips once more. So many times they kissed…and nothing. Not a single spark. But Joe…

"Sorry Miles." Nick murmured as he pulled away for air. Miley gave him a nod, taking a sharp breath. Slowly, his hands trailed down her hair, her back, her waist, and lower, and lower and lower and- "OW!"

"Stop it." There stood Joe, his hands so tightly around Nick's wrist that he was about to break it. "Right now." Joe threatened in a low voice as his brown eyes turned dark and dangerous and almost…frightening.

"Joe what are you doing!?" Miley and Destiny yelled at the same time, both trying to pull the boys apart.

"DON'T TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!" Joe hollered, making Nick's bone crack painfully.

"GUYS!" Miley screamed, instantly breaking them up. "Joseph you let go of Nick right now!"

"Miley you can't let him touch you like this!" Joe argued as Nick forcefully retrieved his arm. Inside, his hand was dying but young Nicholas never showed a single sign of pain.

"Joe what's your problem?! Live a little and maybe you can focus on me, your girlfriend, instead of your little brother's love life!" Destiny cried, pulling him by the arm.

"You have no right to tell me about Nick!" Joe yelled back.

"And neither do you!" Miley shot right back as Joe winced at her outburst, his angry eyes fade back to sad ones. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think he would…" She whispered in Nick's chest, allowing his warm fingers to run through her dripping hair.

"Hey it's cool, it was my idea anyway."

"Come on, let's get outta here." She murmured, climbing out with Nick, leaving Joe's disappointed eyes to follow them into the ship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does it hurt?" Miley sighed for the billionth time as Nick waved his hand around.

"I'm fine Miley." He smiled warmly, showing her his wrapped up wrist. "If you ever lose your voice, you'd make a great nurse."

"Shut up!" She giggled, sipping her drink in another one of the cruise's fancy restaurants. "Thanks for taking me out to lunch."

"Hey, no biggie, I mean it's kinda my fault that I went too far."

"You were just trying to make Joe jealous, I know." Miley smiled appreciatively. "And I think it worked."

"Good. And you know I would've invited Kevin but it seemed like that bush behind the window is moving." Nick smirked and grabbed Miley's hand before she could turn around. "Don't look, he'll know!"

"Wow, that's creepy, even for Joe." Miley shook her head, laughing as she tried to continue her lunch with her best friend. Just right behind Miley, the bush moved once more as Joe struggled to hide his presence. A part of him wanted to hear their conversation while the other feared what they were talking about. Oh if only he knew…

"Hey Joey, whatcha doing?" Joe jumped, falling over on his butt.

"WOAH! Destiny! What are you doing here?!" He cried then slammed his hand over his mouth, whispering. "Why are you here?!"

"I was just walking around! Why are you behind this thing!?" Destiny hissed, brushing to leaves from her hair. Glancing over the window, she found her answer and gasped. "OH MY GOD! What kind of brother stalks his little brother's date!?"

"This kind! Now buzz off!" Joe sneered as Destiny flinched.

"What's wrong with you?! We just made up and instead of spending time together, you want to spy on them!?"

"Yes! Is that clear enough for you? Y-E-S YES!" Destiny gasped, standing up, mad. Joe's eyes softened. "Des, I'm sor-"

"Ugh! I can't believe you!!!" She screamed, stomping off.

"DESTINY!!!" On the other side of the glass, Miley and Nick winced at the loud volume and all they could say was-

"Wow…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley breathed deeply before turning the knob to her room. Nick gave her an encouraging smile before disappearing into his. Groaning, she reluctantly walked in. Joe, who was previously lying on his bed, sat up instantly.

"Hey…" He greeted softly. Miley gave him a nod, fumbling with the dog tag she was trying to take off. "Here let me help." Gently, Joe lifted her hair and set them aside before proceeding with the sliver chain. Taking a closer look, he realized that the chain didn't belong to Miley…he would know, that was Nick's. Miley took the tag, setting it on the counter silently. "Mi, can we talk?"

"We are talking." She replied, collapsing on her bed. Joe took a sharp breath before sitting next to her head, softly touching her hair. Miley sighed, wiping his hand away. "Just tell me what you what." She said tiredly.

"Miley why won't you talk to me!?"

"I AM! I am talking to you!"

"Like 'talk', not just _talk_!"

"Well I just asked what you wanted to talk about!" Miley groaned, frustrated as she pulled a hand to her forehead.

"Look I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you mad alright? Will you just…_talk _to me?" Joe sighed, exasperated. Miley sat up, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Dear Joseph, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT!?"

"Like um…how's your lunch with Ni- I- I mean, where were you?" He began, trying to sound casual.

'_Wouldn't you know Mr. Stalker?'_ Miley thought, scoffing inwardly. "With Nick."

"Why are you even dating Nick?" Joe word-vomited as she gaped at him in disbelief. Was he seriously asking that?!

"Why are you even dating Destiny!?" She snapped with the same logic while Joe just stared, speechless. "Exactly! Don't go all double standards on me!"

"Maybe I love her! You ever thought of that?!" Joe shot back without thinking.

"Do you?" Miley asked, suddenly very quiet. Her upset face, she wore it well, she camouflaged the way she felt.

"Yes, yes I do!" Anyone with a brain could've heard Miley's heart shatter right there and then. Biting her lip, she held back the tears that threatened to fall any second.

"W-Well maybe I love Nick too, you ever thought of that?" She asked, her voice cracking into a whisper like the breeze through a thick forest. Joe's breath suddenly hitched.

"Bu-But you don't…you don't…" He repeated, trying to convince himself while cradling his head. "You can't…it's just n-not…"

"Look, just get out of my personal life alright? You don't see me butting-in in yours." Miley scoffed. "Go find something to do with _Destiny_!"

"When did this become about Destiny!?"

"It's not!" She lied.

"Miley-"

"J-Just go okay? Just go a-away." Miley hiccupped, on the verge of crying as she tried her best to hold them back. Another minute and she just might burst into tears. "Just l-leave me alone…_p-please_…"

Joe gazed at her with sad eyes, still being too caught up with the lines, vines, and trying times. **(I'm sure a JB fan would know what that means XD Don't worry, it'll make more sense as you keep reading.)**

"Okay Miles. Just know you're my best friend and I love you." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead lightly before walking away. Resting his hand on the knob, he turned back once more. "Mi?"

"What?"

"I just want you to be happy." He whispered, leaving with a click of the door. Miley stared at the spot where he previously sat.

"Me too Joe, me too…" She choked, crying herself to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe strolled around the ship. Passing a jewelry store, he did a double take at the chain on display. Nibbling on his bottom lip, Joe hesitated for a second before continuing his way, turning the knob to Destiny's door.

"Hey Desti-WOAH!"

"JOE!" Destiny jumped, pulling away from the blond before her. "He came onto me! I swear!"

"Ryan."

"Jonas." The boys glared at each other as Destiny cowered onto the bed.

"_You._ You cheated on me…_again_!" Joe barked, tears burning his chocolate eyes, digging his nails into his palms. "And _with HIM_? Of all people Destiny!"

"Joe I didn't! I love you I swear I-"

"And to think I came here to apologize for this morning." He laughed bitterly, obviously hurt. But it surprised him that it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. "Screw that, to think I even gave you a second chance at all. Once a cheater, always a cheater."

"Well you obviously don't give a girl what she needs." Jake smirked arrogantly, crossing his arms. "Take a tip, your welcome."

"Bastard." With that, Joe's fist connected with Jake's face, instantly forming a purple bruise on his bleeding nose. "Slut." He spat to Destiny who held onto his arm, begging him not to go.

"No Joe please! I love you I really do! I didn't know what I was thinking! Please don't leave me…you can't…" She sobbed as Joe shook her off. "I didn't know what I was thinking…"

"Well I do. Goodbye." He snarled, stomping towards the door. He didn't know why, but suddenly, Miley's tear stained face flashed across his mind and something in him snapped. "I- Never mind." And with a slam of the door, he was gone. For good. Of course, Joe knew better than to turn around. He didn't want to see the traitor that resembled so much like…_her_. Thinking back, he didn't even know why he was so cruel to Miley in the first place. She was such a sweet girl…and in so many ways, she was not Destiny. She'll never be Destiny.

Joe strolled around the ship. Passing a jewelry store, he did a double take at the chain on display. This time he stopped, taking the time to admire its simplicity. He entered the shop, smiling to himself softly.

"Excuse me, how much is that dog tag?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock knock!_

"One second!" Miley yelled, straightening her shirt before answering the door. "Joe! Um…" Quickly, she wiped her eyes, just to make sure. Joe looked at her sympathetically, knowing she was trying to look strong for her bloodshot eyes…his eyes weren't that different either. "You didn't have to knock, it's your room too."

"Yeah I know…" Joe smiled softly. "So is it okay if I come back now?"

"Oh u-um yea…sorry about earlier, I just needed some time alone and-"

"Hey hey…" Joe murmured gently, tilting her chin. "Don't apologize."

Miley nodded, moving aside to let him in. Joe breathed shakily as he sat on the edge of his bed, his face buried in his hands. Miley leaned against the wall opposite of him, confused.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, concerned.

"Yeah fine." Joe mumbled through his fingers. Miley sighed, taking a seat next to him, pulling his hands away.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She slapped his head lightly.

"Don't give me that. I know you better than that." Joe kept quiet. The only sounds were those of his heavy breathing. Miley sighed. "Look, I know we haven't been on the best terms but-"

"No Mi…that's not…" Joe took another deep breath before looking into her eyes. "She chea-"

"WAIT WHAT? WITH WHO!?"

"Ja-"

"I'M GONNA GO KILL THAT B-" Miley jumped, furious. Joe quickly grabbed her hand before she can commit a murder.

"Miley! Miley sit down…it's fine…" He reassured with a weak smile. Did he want to kill them too? Yes. But was he better off this way? Yes.

"How can you say that!? You gave that slut a second chance and she-she-UGH!" Miley groaned loudly, finally calming down. She quickly pulled Joe into her arms, rubbing his back. "Doesn't matter…you okay?"

Joe was quiet for a second then he nodded, smiling a bit. "Y-Yeah, I think so." He whispered, tightening his arms around her, breathing her sweet scent.

"Hey…Miles…" Nick waved from the doorway, slightly surprised.

"Wassup Nick?" Miley greeted, removing her head from Joe's shoulder.

"Oh um…sorry." Joe smiled weakly, letting her go. "Go on."

"Huh?"

"Well isn't he your boyfriend?" Miley 'oh'ed' in realization and Joe smiled. "It's okay, you don't have to sit here with me, I'll be fine. Go have fun."

"Come on Miles." Nick grinned, throwing his arm around her shoulders as she approached him. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Miley smiled but frowned when Nick leaned it for a kiss. She quickly turned away, giving him her cheek.

"What?" Nick whispered. Miley stared into his eyes, guilt overwhelming her.

"I-I can't do this anymore Nick…I mean look at him…" Surely, Nick glanced over to find his broken brother. "I-I just can't..."

"Are you sure?" The youngest Jonas whispered. "Knowing Joe, he might-"

"Doesn't matter. I have to tell him…now."

**End of Step 6**

* * *

**OOHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOW WILL JOE REACT? Will he be nice or blow up in her face? You decided...but I get the last word XD**


	7. Step 7

"Joe?" Miley called quietly as he slowly raised his head, faking a smile for her.

"Yeah?" He whispered hoarsely, blinking away the tears. Miley frowned, running over and pulling him in a warm embrace. "Oh!" Joe gasped at the sudden contact for a second before relaxing against her, the small smile on his face returning.

"Come on Joey, don't cry…She doesn't deserve you…she's too stupid to let the most amazing guy ever walk out of her life…" Miley murmured, allowing her hands to tangle in his short, natural hair. Joe gulped, nodding slightly as Nick mouthed something and left them alone.

"Thanks…that means a lot coming from you." Joe whispered, tightening his grasp on her. Miley smiled inwardly at the affectionate gesture but frowned when Joe pulled away. "Go have fun now, I feel bad holding you back from spending time with your boyfriend."

"Actually Joe…" Miley hesitated, fidgeting with her fingers before looking him dead in the eye. "I need to tell you something…"

"I know you're Hannah Montana, now go before I feel all guilty." He joked, chuckling softly. Miley shook her head, nervousness taking over as she tried to force the words out. "Miles…I didn't mean to-"

"I lied. Joe I lied! I'm sorry I didn't mean to, or I did but either way I lied okay?!" Miley spilled, breathing hard as her usually bright face turned into a frightened one. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so-"

"Miley! Mi calm down! Calm down babe, take a deep breath." Joe instructed, holding onto both of her arms to keep her from freaking out. (She's freaking out! That's why my ex is still my ex XD) Miley nodded shakily, inhaling and exhaling as Joe wrapped his arms around her. "Now what's wrong? Why did you lie about?" He asked gently, trying not to scare her more than she already was.

"I- I- I-"

"Miles, Miles it's okay…shhh…it's okay don't be scared…" Joe cooed, running his fingers down her dark locks. Miley gulped, nodding once she calmed.

"I don't love Nick."

"Wait, what?" Joe's eyes narrowed, rubbing his ear to make sure he didn't have it mistaken.

"I don't love Nick." Miley repeated again.

"Then…?"

"Joe it was all an act. Everything was an act. Nick and Kevin helped me. Nick pretended to be my boyfriend because you got together with Destiny and I wanted to make you jealous so he kissed me whenever you were around. We were just pretending just to get your attention and I know it's wrong and I'm so sorry but I just couldn't lie to you anymore!" Miley breathed as she finally spilled her guts out to him. A part of her felt relieved and at peace while the other part felt as if she were going to hurl in result of her nervousness.

"WHAT!?" Joe exclaimed, pushing her away in disbelief. "Why would you do that!?"

"B-Because…"

"Because what?! Just spit it out! I'm sick and tired of this!" Joe yelled, causing Miley to jump, horrified.

"Because I'm in love with you!" She cried, shiny tears brimming around her eyes, ready to fall.

Sudden everything was quiet. Not a word was spoken as the thunders start to crash. Tension grew steadily as both teens struggled to find the right thing to say. Miley glanced over at Joe, terrified now that her secret's out. Suddenly, Joe spoke up.

"Get out."

"What?" Miley whispered hoarsely, unsure of what to do.

"Get out _now_." Joe repeated in a low voice, clenching his fist and refusing to meet her eyes. Miley stared at him, her tears flooded and burned her blue orbs, blinding her sight. "NOW MILEY!"

"Jo-"

"GET OUT!" He cried, causing her to sprint towards the door, stumbling over a guitar case in process. Her body shook violently from crying as she suddenly felt so stupid for telling him everything. With tears pouring down her cheeks, Miley pressed herself against the door, fiddling with the knob before running outside, completely broken. She was crushed, pummeled, absolutely destroyed. (Lol Uncle Brown much?)

Joe buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly as unanswered questions exploded throughout his head. Why was everything so complicated? Why did he yearn to get her attention so much? Why did he feel this way? What was he supposed to do now that she confessed her heart to him? What will happen to their relationship? More importantly, did he love her back? She placed her heart in his hands, he could either crush it or held it against him and protect it forever.

Dear Joe, it's time to make a choice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you?!" Joe screamed, pinning Nick against the wall with his arms on either sides of his head.

"Joe he was trying to help a friend." Kevin insisted, gently pulling him away from the youngest Jonas. "Miley needed it."

"But still! You're my brothers!" Joe cried, throwing random punches in Kevin's chest.

"Joe, Joe, Joseph it'll be okay, I promise." The eldest brother comforted, pulling Joe in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Nick murmured, hugging his brothers from behind. "But she loved you, she still does…now the question is-"

"-Do you?" Kevin finished as Joe looked from him to Nick multiple times. Does he?

"I don't know…"

"Hey Joe, what's this?" Nick asked, holding up something he found next to Joe's pillow. Joe stared at the object for a moment, thinking back as to why he had it in the first place. It was there and then, he found his answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley curled up on the top floor of the magnificent cruise ship, letting the rain soak through her thin T-shirt. Hot tears were mixed and balanced out with the freezing precipitation as she held herself tighter, seemingly lost in the thunder storm.

'_I guess not every story can have its happy ending…'_ She thought, leaning against the rail, broken and confused. What she needed were simply directions. Directions that will guide her to her shelter, directions that will get her off the race track, directions telling her to turn right.

Footsteps. They're getting closer now as Miley hugged herself tighter, not wanting whoever it was to notice her. She didn't want them to see the vulnerable Miley.

"Mi?" Miley slowly opened her eyes. She knew that voice anywhere, and only one person in the world would shorten her name to that extent.

"J-Joe? What are you-" Before she could finish her question, he pushed her head against his chest and held her like he had never held another person before. Miley recoiled from his warm touch and grabbed his jacket tightly, sobbing in his shirt.

"Miles you're freezing…" Joe murmured in her hair as he felt her tremble against him. He quickly ripped off his jacket and wrapped it around her as the harsh rain pounded against their frozen bodies.

"T-Thank you." Miley stuttered, as Joe tightened his arms around her, one of his hands tangled in her dripping locks. Reluctantly, they pulled away as Joe caressed her face tenderly. Miley found his other hand and was about to intertwine their fingers when she felt something cold inside. "W-What's this?"

Joe looked at her for a second and smiled, allowing her to slowly open his hand, revealing the dog tag he bought earlier. Miley looked from the silver chain to his chocolate orbs in confusion. Joe simply chuckled as he held it higher for her to see. Miley gasped. She had never seen so little words mean so much.

'_BARNEY IS KEWL!'_

NO I'M JUST KIDDING!!! XD Let's rewind and get the real thing shall we? Lol that was funny XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe looked at her for a second and smiled, allowing her to slowly open his hand, revealing the dog tag he bought earlier. Miley looked from the silver chain to his chocolate orbs in confusion. Joe simply chuckled as he held it higher for her to see. Miley gasped. She had never seen so little words mean so much.

"T-This is…" Miley was speechless, over the edge just breathless.

"For you." Joe smiled lovingly, dropping the chain into her palm and closed her fingers around it. Miley clutched it to her heart as she leaned into his arms once more. The warm feeling he gave made the pouring rain irrelevant as Joe rested his forehead against hers, his hot breath tingling on her nose.

"I-I love you…" She whispered hoarsely. "You don't have to say it back…but I just want you to kn-"

"Mi…" Joe cut her off, chuckling softly. "If after all this and you still don't think that I love you, I don't know what to do."

"Y-You love me?" Miley asked, shocked while Joe rolled his eyes playfully in a 'no duh' fashion. He smiled kindly before capturing her lips, giving her everything in him.

Thunders! Lightning! No, Joe's was more than all that combined. It was indescribable as Miley deepened the kiss of a lifetime, her arms snaking around his neck as he pushed her head closer.

"W-Wow…" They stammered simultaneously as they pulled away, breathless. Miley flashed him her billion dollar smile as he blissfully pecked her lips once more, picking her up.

"Y-You know I don't like being picked up." Miley murmured in his drenched shirt as Joe chuckled.

"I also know you'd make an exception." He grinned, resting his chin on her head. "Let's go back…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh…move!" Joe said rudely in a playful way as he shoved Miley lightly.

"Jerk." She scoffed but giggled and scooted over on her bed anyway, letting him slide in as she threw the cover over him.

"Aw I'm sowwy." Joe joked sarcastically, kissing her forehead tenderly with an arm loosely around her waist. "Goodnight and goodbye."

"Joe you're such a dork!" Miley laughed, hitting his arm as Joe feigned pain. Suddenly, he sighed, his eyes completely switched gears and turned into serious ones. Miley noticed the suddenly change and quiet down as well. "Hey what's wrong?" She whispered, brushing a strand of hair from his face.

There was a moment of absolute silence before Joe slowly raised his head to meet her eyes.

"I really am sorry…for everything." Miley's eyes softened, pulling him closer.

"No Joe it's not-"

"Mi, just hear me out." He begged, shushing her as he caressed her cheek. She nodded, her light eyes piercing into his dark ones. "Kevin said you think I like you because you look like Destiny?"

"I- I…yea…" Miley admitted, sighing deeply.

"Well that's not true." He retorted quickly. "Miley…after I dumped her, I realized something…"

"What?"

"I only gave her a second chance because she looked like you." Joe answered sincerely, causing Miley's eyes to widen in surprise.

"W-What?"

"De- _she_ and I didn't have a spark. It's just not there…not like when I was with you…" Joe confessed, it was his turn to pour his heart out. "And when I saw you with Nick, I was so jealous but I didn't realize it at the time. Then I found myself constantly trying to get your attention."

"Really?" Miley whispered, shocked and ecstatic at the same time. "That's exactly how I felt! Except I knew I was jealous."

"I figured out that much." Joe laughed, playing with her hair. "You remember that time you jumped on me and we were almost about to kiss?"

"Oh yea…" Miley recalled, blushing.

"I thought I was gonna die of a heart attack 'cause I was so nervous." He grinned then turned serious again. "But I was so confused when you told me that you love me and I only told you to leave because I don't want to hurt you. Miley I'm really sor-"

Miley pushed her lips against his softly, cutting him off.

"Stop apologizing. You make me feel bad for making you feel bad for making me feel bad."

"What?!" Miley laughed at his slowness but hugged him regardless.

"Just stop apologizing." She insisted. "I love you and that's all that matters." Joe smiled shyly before finding her lips again.

"I love you too dork face." He laughed when Miley hit his face with a pillow. "Miley stop it!"

"No!" She squealed as Joe turned them over and pinned her hands above her head. "Let me go Joseph!"

"Only if you promise to never call me Joseph again, _Miley_." Joe smirked, straddling her.

"Deal. But you can't call me Miley either." Miley grinned.

"Alright Mi, you got yourself a deal. Shake on it?" Joe smiled, extending his hand.

"I don't do shakes, I do hugs, Joey." With that, she pulled him down and wrapped her arms and legs around him—not that he minded at all. ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you tired?" Joe asked, yawning as he leaned against the headboard of the bed, Miley between his legs.

"Yup." She muttered, her cheek pressed against his chest, him rubbing her arm softly.

"You don't wanna sleep." He asked, or more like stated this time.

"Nope."

"Cool, me neither." Joe smiled. How they are so alike scares him sometimes. Somehow the storm had calmed as it got deeper into the night and now, the young couple just wished to be by each other, overlooking the vast sea drizzled by the gentlest rains.

Miley sighed contently, her eyes fluttering close as she inhaled his sugary scent.

"Hey why are we pulling an all-nighter again?" Joe asked out of nowhere. Miley laughed randomly.

"You sweet, naïve boy…" She paused, thinking for a second with her mouth hanging open. "With a _very_ good point!"

"Ha I know right?" Joe boasted proudly as Miley leaned over the nightstand to grab the dog tag, failing to reach it. "Here."

"Yay…" Miley cheered tiredly, playing with the chain. She then turned to Joe with her big puppy eyes. "Put it on for me?"

"Sure baby." He grinned, pushing her hair aside, adjusting the chain around her neck. "There we go."

"It's beautiful…" Miley awed, her fingers marveling the engraved letters. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Joe smiled, lying down as Miley snuggled up against him.

Slowly, they both closed their eyes, knowing they can sleep in peace now that they have each other. So many things to look forward to, so many beautiful tomorrows to spend with the other… Eventually Miley fell unconscious clutching the dog tag with Joe following suit seconds later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LAND!!!" Joe and Miley screamed, pointing to the glowing beaches of California. Seagulls chirped above them as dolphins sang below them. They held onto each other's hand, laughing and 'happy dancing.' "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!"

"Ok, I get Miley being excited-" Nick began.

"-but Joe's just being a girl…" Kevin finished as both brothers sweat-dropped.

"HEY!" Joe yelled, offended as Miley jumped on him like a baby koala with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He secured his arms around her back as she kissed his cheek lightly.

"It's okay Joe, I still love ya." Miley giggled, mouthing _'no I really don't'_ to the other two boys.

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Joe whined as Nick and Kevin burst out laughing.

"Hey Miles, nice dog tag." Nick commented with a wink when he ceased laughing.

"Oh thanks, Joe got it for me!" She grinned, causing Joe to blush shyly, turning away as Kevin laughed at his reaction.

Miley smiled at her new family, knowing that would stick around her forever and always, be there to catch her when she falls. (Or in Joe's case, literally XD) With her hand intertwined with Joe's, everything's alright.

_I wanna be with the one I know…and the 7__th__ thing, I like the most that you do…_

_You make me love you…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. 7 steps descending the boat as Miley Stewart breathed in the ocean air. The sea seemed to clear away everything, all the tears, the sadness, and the bad memories she's been through in the past. It's a brand new beginning.

Miley Stewart grinned, flaunting the silver tag against her heart for the whole world to see. So what exactly was engraved on there?

'_I'll take more than **seven steps** to get to your heart – Joe.'_

_

* * *

_

**YAY IT'S FINALLY OVER!!! So for my next story, I'm kinda stuck on what title to use...so here are the choices:**

**1. Fly With Me**

**2. Breaking Free**

**3. Every Part of Me**

**But it's up to you so...VOTE!!! If not...well I guess I have to make one don't I? Anyway, I know some people were asking for sequels on this one but I'm not sure about that yet...**


End file.
